Harry Potter y la Busqueda de los Herederos
by A.H.Potter
Summary: Cansado de que lo traten como un niño pequeño, triste por la muerte de Sirius y enojado con Dumbledore por ocultarle el contenido de la profecia, Harry deside cumplir con la profesia ... Grandes Secretos ... CERRADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO!...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La Decisión

Un chico de cabello color negro azebache rebuelto, flaco, un poco alto, con gafas y con unos ojos color verde, que en un momento habian mostrado destellos de felicidad y determinacion ahora estaban como apagados, tristes, pero a su vez con mas determinacion que nunca, determinacion para poder vengar la muerte de muchas personas inosentes, pero sobretodo, queria venganza sobre 2 personas en especial, Voldemort y Bellatrix, ellos le habian quitado a sus padres y a su padrino Sirius, respectibamente, las unicas cosas raras en ese personaje eran, a pesar de esas cosas, era la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y que esa persona era un mago, ese chico era Harry Potter.

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de Sirius y Harry al fin habia tomando una decisión, no iba a permitir que nadie mas muriera para protegerlo, no iba a permitir que sus seres queridos sigan sufriendo por su culpa y sobre todo habia desidido a tomar cartas en el asunto en esta guerra, Harry iba a hacer todo lo que este a su alcanze para poder venser a Voldemort, iba a enterenar sin descanso, dia tras dia, preparandose para que su proximo encuentro con Voldemort sea el ultimo. Para eso el habia tomado una decisión, se iba a escapar de Privet Drive, sabia que iba a ser difisil ya que tenia atrás de el "protegiendolo" a gran cantidad de la Orden del Fenix y a unos cuantos Aurors del Ministerio de Magia y tambien sabia que era el N° 1 en la lista negra de Voldemort y de sus seguidores y por eso tenia que tratar de pasar desapersibido, cosa que iba a resultar muy difisil.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama durante la noche mirando hacia el techo de su habitacion, pensando sobre como iba a hacer para escapar de Privet Drive y sobre todo como iba a escapar de la Orden del Fenix, pensando en eso Harry escucho un ruido fuerte paresido como al de alguien golpeando la ventana de su habitacion, sin pensarlo Harry saco su varita y rapidamente apunto a la ventana para lograr ver a una lechuza que se habia estrellado contra la ventana.

- Merlin Errol! Casi me matas del susto – dijo Harry tranquilamente guardando sun varita en el bolsillo del pantalon -

Despues de esto Harry abrio la ventana para dejar pasar, ademas de la vieja lechuza de los Wesley a otras 2 lechuzas mas. Poco a poco Harry fue leyendo las cartas que habia resibido. La primera era de su mejor amigo Ron:

Querido Harry:

Hola Hermano!, como estas? Supongo que todabia mal por lo de Sirius, pero no te tenes que poner asi, por lo que me dijo el Prof. Lupin esa era la forma en la que Sirius le hubiera gustado morir, en pelea y sobre todo protegiendo a alguien a quien el quiere.

Estoy seguro que te estaras preguntando porque te envie una carta por Errol cuando ya tengo a Pig, bueno lo que pasa es que cuando te mando esta carta le estoy escribiendo una a Harmione y como esta viajando y por lo que me dijo por españa o por esos lugares lejos envie a Pig y como te tenia que contar unas cuantas cosas buenas que no podian posponerse te envie a Errol; bueno lo que te queria desir es que:

1: El idiota de Percy ya se ha disculpado con todos nosotros por la forma en que actuo y todo. Te digo, unos dias despues de lo que susedio en el Departamento de Misterios Percy se aparecio por casa y estubo hablando un rato con mis padres, despues de un ratoestaba llorando abrazado de mamá, luego pidio hablar con Bill y Charly(que estan aquí por ya sabes que cosa) y se enseraron en una habitacion a hablar, y por mas raro que paresca ellos lo perdonaros asi como asi, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con los gemelos tardo un buen tiempo pero alfin lo perdonaron, yo todabia sigo pensando que el es un idiota y no tengo intencion de perdonarle por ahora, al igual de Ginny, al pareser somos los unicos que se acuerdan todo lo que Percy le hizo pasar a mamá y de la manera en la que desprecio a nuestra Flia.

2: Se supone que no se esto, ya sabes de que estoy hablando, lo que pasa es que al pareser en el Ministero han declarado a Sirius inosente, no es eso genial!, que bueno no?, la justicia llego tarde pero llego, no te parese?

3: Dentro de unas semanas, mas espesficamente el 31 de Julio, te vamos a ir a buscar para pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera.

4: Y por ultimo, nose si te importe pero Ginny ha estado hablando de ti durante todo el verano, y no para de preguntar si sabemos algo de vos, asi que te pido ESCRIBILE UN POCO, PORQUE ACA ME ESTA POR PROBOCAR UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS POR LO SEGUIDO QUE PREGUNTA POR VOS EN MMMMUUUUYYYYY MOLESTO!!!!

Bueno amigo espero que me respondas pronto, saludos de todos( en especial de Ginny XD JEJEJE) y trata de sobrevivir a esos muggles hasta el 31 amigo, nos vemos.

Ron

P.D: recuerda amigo que pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo y con Hermione, entiendes?. Creo que escribi demasado, parese que estaba iinspirado jejeje...

La otra carta era de Hermione:

Querido Harry:

Como estas pasando el verano con esos estupidos muggles?, espero que estes mejor por lo que susedio en el DdM y pase lo que pase quiros que sepas que yo y seguro Ron estaremos con voz. Bueno, supiste lo de Sirius, es genial, a mi me dijo Ginny en una carta, al fin se hizo justica, no te parese?, por mi lado estoy bien por ahora estoy pasando las Vacaciones con unos parientes en españa y luego voy a ir a La Madriguera para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con vos, Ginny y Ron, y los demas. Ah otra cosa antes de que me olbide, Ginny no para de preguntarme cmo estas vos, esta preocupada por lo que paso y todo, porque no le escribes contandole como estas?, es solo una sujerencia

Cariños, Hermione

P.D: no olvides lo de Ginny(off: que insistentes salieron estos 2 jejejejeje XD)

La ultima era de Dumbledore

Querido Harry:

El motivo de mi carta es de escribirte(off: pues obio no jejeje) para saber como te encuentras en este momento por todo lo te ha pasado en este tiempo y para desirte que este no es el momento para mostrarse debiles ante el enemigo Harry, todo lo contrario, es en estos momentos donde cada uno hay que honrar la memoria de los seres queridos, no mostrando dolor, ya que ellos sin duda saben el dolor por el cual nuestros corazones pasan en estos momentos, sino, sobretodo en estos momentos de guerra es donde hay que honrar a los caidos no siendo debiles e ir debilitandose poco a poco, sinoes donde mas fortaleza hay que mostrar, para que ellos esten orgullosos de que con su esfuerzo, pudieron contribuir a superar estos momentos, en especial tus padres y sirius pensaban eso.

Otra cosa es desirte que trates de no salir de la casa por la noche y por el dia trata de no alejarte mucho, ya que nunca se sabe donde el enemigo puede estar esperando para ataquar, recuerda Harry lo que desia Ojo Loco " Alerta Permanente ".

Saludos Dumbledore

P.D: por ningun motivo te bayas a escapar Harry y sobre todo de salir sin que alguien de la Orden lo sepa, entendido?

Al terminar de leer, Harry no lo podia creer, paresia que Dumbledor le hubiera leido la mente, como habia echo para adibinar lo que Harry estaba apunto de hacer, o tal vez fue simple coinsidencia, bueno nunca lo sabra, luego de contestar a las 3 cartas se dispuso a empezar a escribir a Ginny para tranquilizarla y sobre todo para poder mantener un contacto con ella,

" porque no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza" pensaba Harry,

" porque es hermosa, lista, buena, te quiere por lo que sos ..." contesto la otra voz en su cabeza

" callate no sabes de lo que dises, ella es solo una amiga" pensaba la otra voz

" no me puedes callar, soy tu, y yo solo estoy disiendo lo que dise tu corazon " pensaba la otra voz

" no ella es solo una amiga, si eso, una amiga como Ron o Hermione " penso la otra voz " y no pienso discutir mas sobre el tema"

Durante esta batalla entre el corazon y la cabeza del chico, el se dispuso a escribirle una carta de forma casi mecanica, solo dejandose llevar.

Querida Ginny:

Hola Gin, Como estas?, y como estas pasando el verano?, yo estoy bien, dentro de lo permitido, por lo que me he enterado por Ron, Percy ya se fue a disculparse con ustedes, Ron me dijo que no lo perdono, y vos?, como te lo tomaste?, si son incomodas estas preguntas no las respondas y halbemos de otras cosas, bueno espero que estes bien y tambien espero verte pronto Gin, cuidate, saludos a todos.

Cariños Harry

Luego de leer muchas veses la carta y luego de estar muy satisfecho con lo que escribio, ato la carta a Hedwig(o como se escriba) y todas las lechuzas partieron con las respuestas a las cartas a las que les mandaron.

En la Madriguera(esa misma mañana):

- Mira hay llegaron las lechuzas – dijo Ron que estaba jugando al ajedrez magico con Ginny – mira Ginny hay carta para vos – dijo Ron sorprendido una vez que vio las cartas – es de Harry – dijo con una sonrisa al desir eso en el acto Ginny le arrevato la carta de la mano y fue hacia su cuarto a leerla dejando a Ron partiendose de la risa por la reaccion de su hermana.

Ya en su habitacion Ginny estaba leyendo la carta de Harry con una sonrisa y luego de leerla muchas vezes dio un suspiro de enamorada (off:jajajajajajaja nunca me diberti tanto escribiendo cosas asi jajajaja XD) y le respondio la carta a Harry rapidamente y dejo la cara que le dio Harry ensima de su cama y bajo al salon.

- Ron me prestas a Pig( ya volbio de su viaje) para mandar una carta – dijo Ginny poniendo cara de niña buena –

- A mi no me funcionan esas caras de cordero degollado que pones enana – dijo Ron sonriendo – pero si te presto a Pig – dijo al ver que su hermanita se estaba enojando

-Gracias hermanito – dijo y le dio la carta a Pig y le dijo que se la diera a Harry y la lechuza partio – y NO SOY ENANA –y despues le pego en la cabeza a su hermano y se fue a su habitacion corriendo para que su hermano no la agarre -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en Privet Drive un joven de 15 años estaba leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de los años anteriores, asi el se estaba preparando para poder enfrentar a su destino cuando escucho que golpeaban ls ventana en eso se fijo y vio a una pequeña lechuza que reconosio enseguida, era la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron, Pig, con una carta, habrio la ventana y Pig paso volando muy rapido hasi adentro de la habitacion.

- Estate quieta Pig, vas a depertar a todo el mundo, - dijo Harry tratando de agarar a la lechuza mientras Hedwig la miraba( a la lechuza) como disiendo " MADURA UN POCO"-

Luego de lograr tranquilizar a Pig y lograr leer la carta Harry se sorprendio al ver de quien era, de Ginny, " wow si que contesto rapido" penso Harry y se dispuso a leer la carta.

Querido Harry:

Como estas? Yo estoy bien tranquila, le estaba jugando una partida de ajedres magico a Ron y le estaba ganado, bueno, el verano esta pasando sin muchas cosas interesantes mi padre cada vez se queda hasta mas tarde en el ministerio con todo eso de los ataques del inombrable y cuando esta en casa se reunen con Dumbledore, cambiando al tema de Percy si vino a disculparse pero no se que hacer ya casi todos haceptaron sus disculpas menos Ron y yo y no se que hacer, me podrias dar un consejo, porque por un lado el se arrepintio enserio por lo que nos hizo y por todo lo mal que hablo de vos y de Dumbledore, te mensione que tambien se disculpo con el, no se que fue lo que paso entre Percy y Dumbledore pero parese que Percy se peleo fuerte con el y haora se disculo con el, eso si que me sorprendio, pero por el otro lado esta todo lo mal que nos hizo pasar, en especial a mi mamá y todo lo que hizo, hay no se que hacer, tal vez hacepte sus disculpas. Otra cosa, mira que he estado practicando mucho quidicch en las vacaciones par poder entrar al equipo asi que preparate, jeje, yo tambien quiero verte.

Besos,Ginny

Harry leyo muchas vezes la carta hasta que la dejo debajo la tabla en la que guardaba todas sus cosas de mas valor como tambien las cartas y bajo a cenar.

Esa misma noche:

Harry ya se habia desidido a escaparse ese dia asi que agarro su capa de invisivilidad,su varita y guardo otras cosas en su mochila y antes de salir tomo prestado un gorro viejo de su primo y se lo puso para hasi lograr pasar desapersibido entre la gente, se puso la capa y salio hacia fuera de la casa. Al salir no logro ver a nadie y camino hasta que salio de la cuadra donde estaba la casa, levanto la varita y aparecio el autobus Noctambulo.

- Hola, bienvenido al autobus noctambulo, yo soy Stan, adonde quieres ir? – dijo Stan -

- Al Caldero Correante (asi era no?) – dijo Harry –

- Enseguida – dijo Stan -

Luego de pagar y acostarse en una de las camillas que estaban ally el autobus Noctambulo salio "disparado" hacia los demas destinos. Pasaron unos 30 minutos asta que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, al vajar y entrar al local vio que no habia nadie por hay asi que fue asta donde estab Tom, el cantinero del lugar para preguntarle que estaba pasando.

- Hola disculpe, quiero hacerle alguna pregunta – dijo Harry a Tom que lo miraba estrañado- porque no hay gente en este lugar? Cada vez que pasaba por aquí siempre habia alguien?-

- Lo que paso es que con la vuelta del Innombrable y los ataques la gente no se quiere arriesgar a venit tan tarde a este lugar – dijo Tom serio – que mas quieres? –

- Eh queria ver si tenian una habitacion disponible para pasar esta noche y la siguiente – dijo Harry –

- Claro que hay habitaciones disponibles, puedes pasar por la 110, esta al final del pasilla – dijo Tom y luego le dio la llave del lugar .

Al llegar Harry cerro la puerta y puso la llave y puso su mochila alado de su cama para asi poder tenerla cerca por las dudas y dejo a su capa de invisibilidad en la cama con el, nunca se sabe, tal vez entraba alguien y le sacaba la capa, asi que por las dudas lo hizo, dejo sus lentes en la mesa de luz y se durmio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Un dia en el Callejon Diagon

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto a las 8:30 y bajo para comer un desalluno rapido, luego de eso fue a la parte de atrás del local para poder entrar al Callejon Diagon, al entrar al Callejon al primer lugar al que fue es Gringotts, al llegar le pidio a un Duende que lo llevara a su camara, al llegar pudo notar que era mas grande de lo que era la ultima vez que fue, pero no le importo y entro y se fijo que en una esquina serca de la puerta estaba un cofre y una carta, era de Sirius y sin perder el tiempo la agarro y la empezo a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Harry se que cuando leas esto voy a estoar muerto y seguro, conosiendote como te conosco estas solo, jeje no te preocupes no te voy a ehcar la bronca jeje pero estoy seguro que Remus y el resto si se es que te escapaste jeje, pero bueno vamos a lo que iba a poner. Este cofre era de tu padre el lo mando a hacer cuando la primera Guerra contra Voldemort comenzo, la peculiardad de este cofre es que según me conto tu padre (ya que yo no llege a ver su interior) consiste de 10 camaras:_

_1° y 2° Camara: Son de almasenaje, alli puedes poner todas tus cosas ya que tienen unas dimenciones de 10 m X 10 m ambas._

_3° Camara: Es como una especie de laboratorio de Pociones (ya se lo que estas pensando que para que lo voy a nesesitar, creeme yo dije lo mismo, pero tu padre me dijo ,claro que tu madre lo convencio, de que era muy necesario asi que bueno ya tienes tu propio laboratorio de pociones jajaja) con calderos y todo, menos los los ingredientes de las pociones._

_4° Camara: Es como una sala de entrenamientos con todo lo que nesesites, muñecos con los que pueden medir la potencia de los hechizos, lugar para duelos (2 lugares de duelos, debo decir que esta camara es muchisimo muy grande), maquinas para ejercitar muggles y magicas, etc., bueno tiene de todo, ah tambien tiene unos asientos muy comodos (según James) y muchos almuadones._

_5° Camara: Es la habitacion, con capacidad de hasta 6 personas y tiene dos baños._

_6° Camara: Es la cosina, en ella en la heladera aparesen magicamente llena de todo tipo de halimentos y lo mejor es que al abrir y cerrar se completa, es genial (off: jeje siempre piensan en la comida jaja)._

_7° Camara: Es la biblioteca, James y Lily me dijieron, a mi y a Remus, que ally se encontraban todos los Libros que poseia la familia potter, libros de todo tipo, magia oscura, y blanca,magia antigua, encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones, algunos libros sobre criaturas magicas, todos son libros antiguos y algunos no tanto y son muy raros todos, creo que según me acuerdo no deben pasar los 270 – 280 libros los que hay hay, no se para que tantos libros si me preguntas jeje._

_8° Camara: En esa hay ... bueno no me acurdo mucho que es lo que hay en esa camara pero creo que era algo de que hay guardaban los ingredientes de las pociones o las pociones terminadas o algo por el estilo._

_9° y 10° Camara: Bueno en esas dos ultimas camaras no se que cosas hay ay si te soy sinsero, creo que estan vasias._

_Bueno eso es lo que hay en ese baul. Harry quiero que sepas que, siemre y escuchame bien, siempre voy y estube muy orgulloso de ti, al igual que tus padres, ellos eran buenas personas, al igual que vos, tu me haces recordas a tu padre y a tu madre, porque tienes esa valentia y esa forma de enfrentarte a las cosas, igual a James, ni olbidar tu fasinacion por romper las normas, jeje, y porque tienes esa seriedad, serenidad y sobretodo humanidad que tenia Lily y estoy seguro que ellos siempre van a estar orgullosos de vos, bueno ya se que talvez no nos volbamos a ver Harry, y yo no soy muy bueno para despedirme entonses quiero desirte que fue un placer haberte conosido Harry, te quiero mucho._

_Te quiere mucho Sirius. _

P.D: Ah una cosa por seguridad (es lo que me dijieron tus padres) con solo poner tu mano en el baul y decir encojete se reduse su tamaño para que siempre lo puedas llevar contigo

P.D 2: Ah otra cosa Harry adentro del baul coloque en la Camara 7 dos libros creados por los merodeadores (obio que no contamos a la rata inmunda) uno se llama: "Guia del Merodeador" en ese hay una gran cantidad de ideas para bromas y cosas que emos echo, es un libro unico echo especialmente para vos, lo hizimos al libro cuando James supo que Lily estaba envarazada, el enseguida nos llama y nos dijo la idea jaja ese fue un dia muy gracioso y sobre todo cuando haciamos el libro, y las caras de Lily eran inolbidables; el otro libro fue creado por James y Yo, y se llama: " Guia del Merodeador Ligero", bueno creo que este esta claro que tiene, la historia de este es mucho mas graciosa ya que cuando tu padre supo que eras niño hizo lo mismo que con el otro libro, cosa que esta vez se gano una buena bronca por parte de tu madre, que por supuesto, al estar yo cerca me toco tambien parte de la bronca, pero la cara que puso Lily al saber de el Libro era para morirse de risa, ella estaba muerta de celos por asi desirlo y desia cosas como " a la primera que toque a mi niño le corto sus manos" y cosas por el estilo ese fue un dia memorable; bueno el otro regalo que es mas regalo de 6 personas y te sorprenderas al saber de dos de ellas: Yo, Remus, tus padres, Dumbledore y McGonagall, si Dumbledore y McGonagall pero te sorprenderas mas con el regalo, son dos pensaderos, uno lleno de recuerdos de tus padres que ellos pusieron en un pensadero el dia antes de morir (parese que ya sabian que iban a morir), junto con una carta que nos esplicaba que hay se encontraban todos sus recuerdos felizes desde que ellos se conosieron en primer año en Howgarts hasta la fecha, hasta habia de sus peleas, según me dijieron claro, no pensaras que soy tan metiche como para meterme en su pensadero ... eh bueno ... eh bolbiendo al tema y me dijieron que te lo diera a ti, tambien hay recuerdo mios y de Remus de trabesuras echas, reuniones y cosas por el estilo, y por parte de los profesores, estaba la parte en que los regañaban o cuando los descubiran preparando una broma y no hacian nada( como Dumbledore) y cuando les echaban bronca por eso (cortesia de McGonagall), tienes que ver nuestras caras cuando nos agarraban en plena broma o despues enserio que es para morirse de la risa jeje. Bueno Harry ahora si que me despido y no quiero que olbides que te quiero mucho al igual que tus padres y que siempre estaremos contigo, en tu corazon, te quiero mucho pequeño demonio (off: en tono afectibo claro jeje).

Todabia con lagrimas en los ojos Harry doblo la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo de su tunica y todabia muy conmobido por la carta Harry toco al baul, lo encojio y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su tunicaalado de la carta, entonses saco una bolsa, puso unos cuantos Galleons y se fue de su camara, al volver a Gringots, Harry le pregunto al duende si habia una forma de sacar dinero de su cuenta sin tener que venir a su camara, a lo que respondio.

Claro que la hay! Es algo paresido a lo que los muggles llaman cheques, y como estos son magicos basta con poner en estos papeles su N° de cuenta, el del que resibe la cantidad y la cantidad del transpaso y enseguida arasese la constestacion de si ese transpaso se realizo o no – le dijo el duende – solo tienes que ir a con el cajero y el te los entrega.

Luego de un rato en el que Harry se la paso tratando de que le dieran los cheques cosa que al final paso, el caminaba tranquilo por las calles del Callejon Diagon hasta que llego a lo que paresia una Librería, que tenia un nombe extraño que no entendia, pero supo que era una librería por la gran cantidad de libros que tenian en los estantes, Harry entro al lugar y enseguida se puso a ver si algun libro le serbiria, y por supuesto que encontro, Harry se llevo 20 libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de nivel de EXTASIS, de Aurors y superior; tambien se llevo 10 libros de Encantamientos, 15 de Transformaciones, entre los cuales compre un par sobre Animagia, 10 de Pociones, unos 5 de Artes Oscuras, 5 sobre Magia Curativa ( es para curar eridas lebes y cosas asi, tamiben cosas de mayor nivel pero de ninguna manera se conbertira en sanador), 2 sobre Criaturas Magicas ( por curiosidad, claro) 2 sobre tecnicas sobre formaciones de atque de Aurors, y cosa que le sorprendi mucho al ver ese tipo de libros hay, 7 sobre formas de defensa Muggle, Harry se llevo en los que se hablaba de Yudo, Kickbocsin(o algo paresido), Artes Marciales ( se llebo 2 libros de el primero y el 3) y tambien se llevo 2 en los que hablaba sobre el manejo se armas como la Katana, el Arco, y cosas asi ( esas cosas le paresieron interesantes por eso se llevo libros sobre eso), en total sellevo como 81 libro, o eso le paresio a el, entonces le pago con un cheque al dueño y se fue de la librería con todos sus libros guardados en su baul. Harry camino como 1 hora antes de encontrar un lugar donde habian ingredientes para pociones, entonces Harry entro y aguantando el horrendo olor que habian, olor que era igual que feo que en el que se daban las clases de Pociones, entonces compro una gran cantidad de ingredientes de pociones y despues de pagar y guadarlo a todos en el compartimiento 1 ( que estaba basio) de su baul.

Eran mediodia y Harry estaba llegando a El Caldero Chorreante al entrar se dirigio a Tom el cantinero y este lo miro denuebo desconfiando del sujeto.

Hola Tom – dijo Harry todabia disfrasado y lo miro a los ojos y Ttom pudo ver un destello verde en los ojos del sujeto y comprendio enseguida quien era – me podrias llevar la cena a mi habiatacion porfabor? – le dijo Harry amablemente a lo que Tom solo asintio sorprendido –

Pasaron 30 minutos hasta que desde la puerta de su habitacion se eschucho que tocaban la puerta, Harry fue y al habrir se encontro con un enfuresido Tom con su comida, Harry sonrio ya que sabia que Tom era miembro de la Orden (habia estado practicando legremancia durante el verano con sus tios y le leyo la mente) ya que le habia leido la mente con legremancia, y suponia que le hiba a decir.

Harry James Potter que se supone que haces afuera de tu casa – le dijo Tom una vez que entro a la habitacion y puso un hechizo a la puerta para que no escuchen lo que hablaban – luego de comer te vuelbes a Privet Drive, y trata no leere la mente otra vez - le dijo en tono amenazador a lo que Harry solo sonrio –

Señor tengo que decirle que no voy a volber a Privet Drive por ahora, talvez dentro de 3 dias como maximo voy a volber ya que tengo asuntos que solucionar tanto aquí como en Privet Drive con mis "queridos" Tios - le dijo con una sonrisa y Tom solo sonreia al ver a Harry –

Cada vez te pareses mas a James, Harry, tienes la misma fasinacion por romper las reglas y supongo tambien que eres igual de cabezadura como el – le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Harry miro sorprendido, ya que no sabia que Tom conosia a su padre – yo consi a tus padres durante la primera guerra, estabamos en la Orden, yo al igual que ahora, ya que tu viste en mi mente cuando estaba con la guarda baja, era de espia por si aca escuchaba conberzaciones o rumores, ya que este bar es concurrido por muchos magos oscuros o tambien por mis contactos, pero creo que hable demaciado Harry y tu no debes estar al tanto de lo que hago para la orden (off: creo que todos tienen esa fasilidad de irse de boca cuando hablan, un ejemplo son Hagrid y en mi historia Tom, pero solo con los de confianza y casi siempre le van a revelar a nuestros amigos informacion importante, claro que sin querer, pero creo que me estoy adelantando demasiado volbamos a la histora no?), bueno asi que cuando termines de comer tienes que irte a tu casa entiendes?

Si esta bien, hago unas cosas que tengo pendientes y mañana vuelbo a Privet Drive, ta?

Esta bien, pero mañana quiero ver que estes en tu casa muchacho – le dijo Tom mientras se iba –

Luego de 30 minutos Harry tomo la mochila que tenia ally y marcho para continuar con sus cosas, con su varita en un bolsillo, su chequera en otro y el baul en el mismo bolsillo y su capa de invisibilidad en la mochila.

Habian pasado 3 hora desde que salio de Caldeo Chorreante y Harry ya habia visitado un lugar donde le compro mucha comida para Hedwig, luego fue a la tienda de Madame Malkin a comprar tunicas para el colegio y para algunos bailess y eso por si habia y cuando recordo eso sonrio para si mismo.

--------------- FLASH BACK --------------------

Harry se estaba dirijiendo desde la tienda de Lechuzas donde le compro mucha coida a Hedwig, que Harry pudo ver que estaba vijilandolo desde un faro cerca de donde el estaba y cuando se movia la Lechuza lo seguia, como si lo estubiera protegiendo, sonrio y se dirijo a la tienda de Madame Malkin a comprarse tunicas y esas cosas para el colegio.

Harry se dirijo a el mostrador y ally habia una joven que no podria tener mas de 17 años, era una chica muy linda, alta, rubia y con una buena figura.

Hola, como estas? – le dijo Harry a la chica con una sonrisa (off: nos salio ligon este Harry eh? Jejeje) –

Bien y tu, soy Shara – le dijo la chica dandole una sonrisa a Harry – que desas?

Bueno queria comprar 6 tunicas, 2 para hacer ejercicios, 3 para usar habitualmente y una para los bailes que pueda haber en el colegio, ah y te pudiera pedir que me tomaras las medidas en el vestidor, es que soy un poco timido – le dijo mientras le regresaba la sonrisa y miraba directamente a los ojos de la chica y hacia que ella se pusiera nerviosa –

Y asi Harry y Shara, al llegar a la parte de atrás de la tienda, Harry se saco las cosas que tenia cubriendo su rostro (una gorra y unos lentes oscuros) y al ver esto Shara no pudo evitar empezar a hablar de que era un honor verlo, que esto que lo otro, "realmente es muy molesta la chica, pero tengo que admitir que es muy bonita" penso Harry, y despues de un rato que llevaba la chica hablando y despues de que Harry le dijiera el porque de su disfras la chica empezo a medirle, cuando habian terminado la chica le agarro la mano a Harry cuanod se habia terminado de bestir, luego de probarse una de las tunicas que Shara le habia dado para que se probara, y se hacerco seductoramente hasta Harry y cuando estaban muy cerca le dio un pequeño beso y le dio un papel.

Aca esta mi direccion de mi casa, si quieres puedes visitarme o mandarme una carta, ah y termio de trabajar a las 7 y empiezo a las 10, talvez mañana podamos vernos no – le dijo con voz seductra al oido, al mismo tiempo que se iba dirijiendo al mostrador, seguido de cerca por Harry "wow, si que es facil esa chica, pero es buena onda"(off: osa que es buena tipa), luego de desirle que le agregaran unos hecizos para que sean resistentes a unos Hechizos, que no sean inflamables(o como sea), entre otras cosas. – mañana ya van a estar listas por todas esos hechizos de proteccion que les queres poner –

Bueno entonses mañana al medio dia vengo, y paso po ti para hacer algo, ta linda – dijo Harry mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos y le sonreia – nos vemos –

Nos vemos mañana – le dijo la chica –

------------------------ FIN FLASH BACK ---------------------------

No lo podia creer un dia en total libertad y ya habia superado su timidez frente a las chicas. Dejando esos sentimientos de lado, Harry fue a su proximo destino, que era un lugar,una espesie de optica donde Harry queria comprar unas lentillas ya que sus lentes ademas de demostrarles uan desventaja se rompian con fasilidad, al llegar, Harry se dirijo al mostrador y se sorprendio mucho al notar que el anciano lo reconosio, pero fue el unico que no empezo a molestar con que era un honor conoserlo o cosas por le estilo, solo le dijo que no le importaba, dejando este asunto de lado Harry le dijo que es lo que el queria y el vendedor le dio dos opciones.

Tienes dos opciones, las lentillas Muggles que son como los lentes sin nada en especial, o las que tienen propiedades magicas, cual prefieres? – le dijo el anciano –

La magicas – dijo Harry casi sin pensar – que propiedades tienen?

Bueno esta de aca es la mejor que tengo, según creo Sr. Potter, usted tuvo contacto con Alastor Moody, no? – dijo el anciano y Harry solo asintio – bueno este modelo es capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que el ojo magico de Moody, solo que este no gira 360 grados, esa es la unica diferncia, ademas de que solo lo puedes poner en un ojo solo, por seguridad claro, ya que cuandote los pongas por primera vez, vas a tardar mucho en acostrumrarte a so visiones diferentes y mas cuando en uno podes ver cosas que con el otro no, estas ademas son permanentes, osea que una vez que te los pongas no va a ser necesario que te los saques para bañarte ni para nada, va a ser como si no nesesitaras lentes, como si no tuvieras lentillas, claro que cuando te lo pones por primera vez te da un dolor muy fuerte y no creo que quieres repetir el proseso mas de una vez al sacarte los lentes una y otra vez, hay otra cosa que me acabo de acordar que tiene que para usted va a ser muy util y esta cualidad es de las dos lentillas, con solo cerrar los ojos y poner un dedo en cada ojo y pensar un color se cambia el color del ojo automaticamente y para volber a el color normal haces lo mismo nada mas que ahora decis normal y ya esta, bueno espero no olbidarme de nada de este modelo, ya sabes la edad causa estragos en mi memoria, bueno continuemos - luego de decirle otros tipos de lentillas Harry ya se habia desidido por los primeros que le mostro – y bueno cual de todos queres?

El primero que me mostraste, cuanto cuesta?

Sale 570 Galleons y 240 Stikens (o como se escriba,como se escribe?????)

Luego de pagarle al anciano y colocarse los lentes, cosa que le proboco un dolor muy fuerte como si le estuvieran quemando los ojos, el dolor duro unos 15 segundos, pero paresia que fueron horas, luego de eso siguio un mareo impresionante, Harry no podia mantenerse en pie porque el mareo era muy grande, luego de media hora que tardo Harry en acostrumbrarse marcho para seguir paseando por el Callegon Diagon.

Harry mir su reloj y noto que eran las 5 y media, habia pasado mas o menos 1 hora y media alla dentro, entonses se fijo por donde estaba y vio que estaba cerca de el Callejon Knokburn, entonses Harry se desido en que seria interesante visitarlo y sin pensarlo cambio sus ojos en ojos color negro azebache y se dirijio a el Callejon Knokburn


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La Hermandad de la Luz

Harry entro al Callejon Knokburn y empezo a recorrer las calles, habia visto hasta el momento muchas tiendas llenas de articulos oscuros y algunas librerias con libros seguramente de magia oscura, Harry entro en algunos bajo el pretesto de "si me voy a enfrentar a magia oscura es mejor que sepa a lo que me este enfrentando no?" compro 5 libros, uno en especial le llamo la atencion, era asi: "maldiciones inperdonables de todos los tiempos", luego de comprar los libros y guardarlos en la mochila( en el baul no podria xq seria muy sospechoso) partio y camino viendo otros negosios, hasta que vio uno que le sorprendio muchisimo, era un letrero enorme que desia "Tatuajes Magicos", con mucha intriga entro al local y lo resibio un hombre que tendria unos 30 años y tendria el doble del tamaño de Harry, y tenia los brasos llenos de tatuajes.

Que quieres muchacho? – le dijo el hombre mirandolo atentamente –

Eh yo queria ver que significaba eso de Tatuajes Magicos – dijo Harry con voz que aparentaba seguridad, pero la verdad es que estaba con muchas ganas de hacerse un tatuaje (off:eso lo pongo por mi jeje yo tambien tengo tremendas ganas de hacerme un tatuaje jeje XD) – y ver cuanto salia hacerme uno

Bueno con tatuajes magicos significa que los tatuajes tiene una especie de habilidades magicas, osea que te pueden dar mas fuerza en determinados hechizos, mas resistencia, cosas asi, y los tatuajes magicos son muy costosos, como unos 300 galleons cada uno, que quieres hacerte uno, de que quieres – le dijo el hombre examinando a Harry con la mirada, con desconfianza –

Si me gustaria hacere 3 (off:2 por Harry y uno por mi jejejejeje, creo que le estoy poniendo mucho de mi personalidad a Harry jejejeje, que gracioso), uno en forma de cierbo, otro en forma de un perro negro, grande, y el ultimo (off: el que me gustaria a mi en forma de dragon jeje) en forma de dragon. – termino de desir Harry-

Esta bien, pero te podra preguntar el porque de esos animales – le pregunto el Hombre –

El del cierbo y el perro por las formas animagas de mi padre y mi padrino que en paz descansen y el del dragon, que me gustaria que fuera un colacuerno hungaro, por que me gustan los dragones(off: mas bien a mi me gustan los dragones jeje ...)- termino de decir Harry –

Bueno donde quieres hacerte ls tatuajes – le pregunto –

El del cierbo en el brazo derecho, el del perro en el brazo izquierdo y el del colacuerno creo que en el pecho – dijo Harry –

Esta bien, cientate en esa silla y ya empiezo – luego de sentarse, el hombre le dio dos pociones, la primera para disminuir el dolor "creeme son muy dolorosas sin esta pocion" y luego de tomarsela le dio otra, que era para que el tatuaje del cierbo, con el que va a empezar, adquiriera sus habilidades, aunque nunca se sabe cual va a ser esa habilidad hasta que susede.

Cuando empezo a tatuarse el cierbo incluso con la pocion era muy doloroso, ni se pudiera imaginar como seria si la pocion, al terminar le dio otra pocion que era la misma que le dio al principio que era para que el tatuaje adquiriera sus habilidades, cuando empezo con ese segundo tatuaje( el del perro ) ya pudo soportar mas el dolor que la vez anterior pero igual seguia sintindo el dolor, luego repito el proseso con el otro tauaje, y al terminar le dio otra pocion para que los tatuajes cicatrizen rapido y que no sea como los tatuajes muggles que te ardia como la P Madre durante dias (off:que no me hize un tatuaje unos amigos mios si y me dijieron lo doloroso que es), luego de pagar salio de ese lugar, despidiendose del sujento que le dijo "ven mas seguido si queires hacerte mas tatuajes muchcho", habia pasado casi 2 horas y ya estaba oscuresiendo y se dirijo hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

Al llegar y comer algo, Harry fue a su habitacion y empezo a leer un libro que compro sobre majia negra, " es solo por curiosidad, jeje si me viera Hermione me empezaria a regañar por estar estudiando magia negra, incluso Ron se enojaria jeje" penso Harry mientras leia. Luego de leer durante media hora Harry encontro un hecizo muy interesante, el hechizo se llama _Indetectable_ y como le decia su nombre, hace que un menor de edad al igual que cualquier otro mago pueda realizar magia sin que el ministerio se entere, el hechizo se podria realizar a una persona o a un lugar, y otra cosa muy interesante de ese hechizo es que al realizarlo, al igual que al tratar de hacerlo no puede ser detectado, entonses muy empcionado se puso a practicar el hechizo, luego de media hora de practicar Harry se puso a realizar el hechizo, hizo uno mobimiento complicado con la varita y pronuncio el hecizo.

_Indetectable – _y pudo ver como unas chispas doradas salieron de su varita y lo rodearon, luego de 15 segundos, Harry apunto su varita y dijo – Accio Mochila – y su mochila salio hasta su mano, luego espero la carta del ministerio, pasaron 15 minutos, 30 min, 45 min y nada.

Bueno creo que si hasta ahora no aparesio la carta no creo que aparesca ahora – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego se cambio y silencio y cerro la puerta de su cuarto con magia para que no lo moleste, y dirijiendole una mirada a donde estaba Hedwig le dijo.

Menudo dia no Hedwig, - y como respuesta obtubo una pequeña mordida en un dedo de forma amistosa –

------------------------ Esa misma mañana ----------------------------

Luego de despertarse y pegarse una ducha Harry vio que estaba Pig en la ventana de su habitacion y estaba haciendo mucho ruido para poder entrar, al dejarla entrar le costo a Hary 15 minutos poder calmar a la pequeña lechuza y poder leer la carta, la carta decia asi: 

_Querido Harry:_

_COMO TE ATREVES A ESCAPARTE DE PRIVET DRIVE?, todos estan como lo0cos buscandote, no saben lo preocupada que quede cuando me entere, porfavor Harry volbe o dile a alguien de la orden donde estas porque nos tienes a todos preocupaados, en especial a mi ... eh, cambiando de tema ... Ron y Hermione estan como raros, ya no pelean ni nada y estan muy amables el uno con el otro, eh bueno si queres Harry hoy voy a ir con Ron y Hermione al callejon Diagon a la tienda de los gemelos y mas tarde vamos a comer un helado, si queres vernos nos podemos ver en el Caldero Chorreante a eso de 2 p.m. trataremos de ir solos pero igual nos vemos hoy._

_Besos Ginny_

Harry estaba entusiasmado por poder ver a sus mejores amigos esa mañana, vio la hora y vio que eran las 11 y se vistio y fue a Madame Malkin en busca de sus tunicas, claro que iba vestido de la misma forma que la vez anterior asi la chica podria reconoserlo y partio. Al llegar a el lugar se acerco al mostrador y vio que estaba la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa, ya que lo habia reconsido porque usaba la misma ropa que el dia anterior.

Hola preciosa – dijo con voz seductora (off:jeje cada vez se parese mas a mi cuanod no tengo pareja, muy ligon jejeje bueno continuemos jeje XD) – ya me reconoses no? (off:el chico esta sacando su James Potter que lleva dentro jejejeje) – le dijo con el mismo tono de voz y la chica salto una risita tonta (off: de esas que son risas de niña MUY tonta y MUY buena jeje de esas risitas que te taladran los oidos jeje) a lo que Harry sonrio – me darias las cosas que habia encargado linda

Claro lindo – dijo Shara ahora ella hablando con un tono de voz que te deja enbobado y le dio las bolsas con sus tunicas.

Luego de pagar Harry y Shara estubieron hablando de cualquier cosa y una cosa que se dio cuenta Harry es que la chica de lo unico que hablaba era de moda, moda, moda y adibininen que, SI SEÑORES MODA! y eso ya estaba sacando de quisio a Harry y luego de un rato fueron a comer a un restaurante que habia cerca( Harry para que no lo reconosieran se habia cambiano el color de ojos, a azul oscuro y el pelo a rubio oscuro y un poco lasio), pasaron comiendo una media hora hasta que Shara, que estaba sentada enfrente de el se le hacerco y se le sento en las rodillas y le dio tremendo beso a Harry cosa que el respondio agarandola de la cinturay hacercandola hasta el, luego de un rato se separaron y Harry le dijo a Shara al oido.

Ya sabia yo que no te podias resistir a mi encanto preciosa – le dijo Harry a Shara con una sonrisa y con voz seductora (off: ejem ejem como yo hago ejem ejem perdon es que ando con tos jeje ...), a lo que Shara le dio un piquito y le sonrio "a pesar de todo me cae bien esta tipa, pero no como la ginny" penso Harry "PERO QUE ESTAY PENSANDO? Es ginny,la pequeña ginny nada mas" penso Harry

Y asi estubieron un rato hasta que dio la 1 y Shara tuvo que volber a trabajar se despidieron con un beso y Harry le dijo la frase que pronto se haria MUY conosida, porque si la va a husar mucho jejeje, "oye tienes que entender que en este tiempo y con tanta gente persiguiendome no me puedo dar el lujo de tener novia entiendes? Porque la podrian perseguir ymatar para llegar a mi, entiendes?" y eso fue ssufisiente para la chica quien le dijo "igual podemos seguir escribiendonos y ser amigos, te escribire cuando lleges a Hogwarts" Harry le respondio con un"esta bien porque voy a tener que desapareser por un tiempo ta?" y se despidio y de camino a el Caldero Chorreante Harry fue mirando vidrieras de las tiendas hasta que encontro una que le llamo la atencion y era una de musica, Harry entro y cio la gran cantidad de Guitarras, Baterias, entre otras cosas para formar una banda, Harry se entusiasmo mucho y compro una Guitarra, un libro que enseñaba a tocarla y unas partituras de canciones de bandas muy conosidas del mudo muggle y magico, Harry compro partituras muggles porque del resto no conosia, y compro de las que mas conosia por escuchar a su primo y amigos hablar de esos grupos (osea grupos que me gustan a mi y canciones que me gustan a mi jejeje, ah todos estos grupos se los recomiendo mucho al igual que las canicones que voy a poner dale tb), de Linkin Park saco sus mejores canciones: In The End, Faint, Numb, Bleed It Out, What I'd Done, By Myself, Whit You, etc., tambien saco otras de Good Charlotte y unas de Mana, luego de pagar todo, reducio a el libro y las partituras las guardo en un bolsillo y fue a su encuentro con Ron , Hermione y Ginny.

Al llegar, por seguridad y por supuesto desconfiasa, uso su ojo(claro que con la lentilla y vio en una mesa a sus amigos y muy cerca de donde estaban ellos a en un grupo de 10 a unos mortifagos, pero encontro a 2 miembros de la Orden que eran Moody y Lupinen la puerta, al entrar al Caldero Chorreante miro a Hermione y usando algo que el habia leido de una rama de la legrimancia que era poder comunicarse por medio de la mente cuando pudo pudo ver la cara que puso Hermione.

"Hermione soy yo Harry, estoy en la puerta de la entrada a el Ccallejon Diagon por la puerta trasera, el Hombre con capucha(si gente se puso la capucha de buelta jeje es para liarlos mas a ustedes jejejeje) soy yo, y para que sepas que soy yo te digo que me alludaste mucho con el asertijo de Snape en primero cuando ibamos a buscar la Piedra Filosofal y puedes comunicarte con migo por medio de la mente solo piensa lo que quieres decir y yo te oigo en mi cabeza, bueno, como ya sabes que soy Harry Jamaes Potter te tengo que decir que en una mesa cerca de ustedes hay 10 mortifagos sentados habisa a Ojoloco y a Remus de esto y diles que yo los reconosi y que llame a mas gente de la Orden mientras ustedes van a mi habitacion que es la 22, yo me voy a quedar aca mientras ustedes hablan con Ojoloco y Remus y y cuando puedansuben y se ponen enfrente de la puerta numero 22 y esperan a que sube entendido?"

" bueno esta bien Harry, pero nos tienes que esplicar muchas cosas entedido?" y luego ledijo algo a los hermanos Wesleys y luego asintieron y luego fueron a la puerta donde estaban Ojoloco y Remus, mientras Harry se sento en una sila cercana y vijilava a los mortifagos que ahora estaban murmurando entre ellos, lo mas raro es que el pudo escucharlos con solo consentrarse,

... cuanto falta para el atque?

10 minutos, pero hay que esperar a que nos habisen

mira esos no son Wesleys

si y una chica mas, podemos dibertirnos un poco no

Y despues de esto ve que Hermione, Ron y Ginny siguen hablando con Ojoloco y Remus, mientras los mortifagos se levantaban. Harry sin pensarlo miro donde estaban su amigos y lo miembros de la Orden y dijo(penso) " los mortifagos van hacia donde estan ustedes van a atacarlos a ustedes chicos yo los voy a distraer mientras ustedes se van,habisenle a la Orden" Hermione fue la que respondio " estas loco Harry te van a matar son 10 contra 1 no vas a poder solo", " vaya no sabia que confiaras tanto en mi Hermi, bueno ahora vayanse despues hablamos", despues no pudo escuchar lo que ellos dijieron ya que todos los mortifagos estaban levantando sus varitas en direcion a la puerta, Harry de un movimiento rapido logro ponerse entre medio de los encapuchados y la puerta con la varita levantada.

quitate si no quieres morir – dijo uno de los mortifagos el cual recnocio la voz, era Lucius Malfoy –

NO Malfoy – dijo Harry sacandose la capucha y volbiendo a la normalidad, osea pelo negro alborotado y ojos verdes y la cicatriz-

Ah entonses potter que dibertido va a ser esto – dijo otra voz que reconocio como la de Bellatrix – como esta mi querido primo, Ah si esta muerto JAJAJAJA

NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE SIRIUS O LO LAMENTARAS CON TU VIDA BELLATRIX – dijo Harry con una voz que les helo la sangre a todos lo presentes, incluso a Moddy, Remus y sus amigos, que ellos al ver a la figura imponente de Harry( ya que habia cresido mucho en este verano ademas de que se dejo creser el pelo y tenia mas musculos debido a las tareas que le mandaba a hacer sus tios) se sorprendieron por el cambio de muchacho –

Y que nos vas a hacer eh, dejarnos incosientes , eres tan patetico como tu Padre, la Sangre Sucia de tu P Madre y el invesil de mi primo – dijo Bellatrix riendo, un grave error –

COMETISTE EL PEOR ERROR DE TU VIDA BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, CORRUPTUS( jeje se me ocurrio ahora jeje) – dijo Harry apuntando a bellatrix en el braxo donde tenia la varita y asi perdio todos lo huesos de su brazo –

AH MALDITO ENANO TE VOY A MATAR – grito ballatrix –

Ah si tu y cuntos mas?

Todos nosotros

Quienes yo solo veo a 10 bebes caprichosos " ah potter te voy a matar ñañaña" – dijo Harry imitando a bellatriz y haciendo muecas graciosas haciendo que varios del lugar rieran( no los mortifagos)

Es igual a James no Ojoloco, cuando peleaba con mortifagos hacia lo mismo que Harry – decia Rremus con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry burlandose de los mortifagos mientra esquiva va todas las maldiciones –

Si debo admitir que es igual que su padre – conteste Ojoloco –

ME CANSE DE ESTO – grito Lucius cuando ya tenia la tunica cambiada de color rosa y el pelo parado color azul, todos los mortifagos estaban paresidos y Harry solo se estaba dibirtiendo con ellos y eso que solo habian pasado 2 minutos desde que comenzaron a pelear y eran 10 contra 1 – BOMBARDA – dijo el mortifago apuntando a Harry que resien habia esquivado un crucio y le habia tirado su Guitarra, que habia cargado todo el tiempo( descuidado el tipo no jeje) a Ron quien lo miro sorprendido y divertido de lo que le estaba haciendo Hharry a los mortifagos, mientras Remus y Ojoloco atonitos mirando como todos los mortifagos solo ataquavan a Harry y no se habian percatado de la precenica de ellos

AAAAHHHH! – grito Harry cuando el hechizo le impacto cerca, dejandole un gran corte en todo el brazo izquierdo – MALDITO TODABIA QUE LES CAMBIO ESE BESTUARIO QUE LLEVAN QUE LES QUEDA MUY MAL SI ME PREGUNTAS, Y GRATIS, ME ATACAS, PERO AHORA TE VAS A ENTERAR – dijo Harry con una mirada picara y malisiosa –

OH dios – exclama Remus –

Que pasa?

Esa misma es la mirada que ponia James cuando iba a hacer algo peligroso, estupido, para terminar una pelea, que al fina era dibertido el resultado – dijo Remus con una sonrisa recordando viejos tiempos –

Y peor si es Harry porque ademas de ser hijo de uno de los merodeadires, tubo como profesor a otro y lo considera como un tio y otro fue su padrino, eso puede ser peligroso – dijo Ron riendose –

SI pobres de los mortifagos – dijo Remus muy alegre al escuchar que Harry lo consideraba un Tio, mientras Hermione y Ginny miraban atonitas a su amigo, entre enojadas por enfrentarse a 10 mortifagos solo y dibertidas por como estaban quedando los mortifagos-

Saben chicos, me aburri, - dijo Harry mientras soltaba a Malfoy y lo dejaba caer al suelo – pasaron 5 minutos no? Y quedan masomenos 5 para que empieze el ataque al callejon Diagon no? –dijo ante la mirada atonita de todos – lo interpretare como un si; Remus, Moody – dijo encarando a los adultos y dandole la espalda a unos muy enfadados mortifagos – pidan ayuda, Ron,Hermion, Ginny, vayanse ahora, despues voy a ir a Grindmud Place a buscar mi guitarra asi que nos veremos dentro de poco – al terminar de desir esto apunto a lo mortifagos - Multipla scuro freccette – dijo Harry y de la punta de su varita salieron cientos de dardos de color oscuro dirijiendose hasta los mortifagos que trataban de evadirlos pero no podian y cuando uno le golpeaba le dejaba una gran herida que no les paraba de sangrar si importar cuanto trataban

QUE ESPERAN PIDAN AYUDA QUE DENTRO DE 2 MINUTOS VAN A ATACAR – grito Harry hacia los adultos que ya estaban atonitos sobre el ataque del muchacho –

Te das cuenta que acabas de hacer magia negra muy avanzada – dijo Moody con una ¿sonris? (off:con sonrisa debe verse mas tenebroso y debe de asustar mucho mas jeje )

Si y ahora que esperan v... – pero no pudo terminar ya que por la puerta aparecieron y al igual por la chimenea muchos miembros de la Orden y algunos Aurors, que al ver a Harry enfrente de 10 inconsientes, muy maleridos y graciosos mortifagos no podian parar de mirarlo, al ver que todos eran de la Orden dijo – ya se que estoy muy bueno, tengo un gran fisico y un gran encanto, - dijo dandoles un giño a unas jovenes aurors que entre ellas estaba Tonks que lo miraba muy dibertida – pero la mirada de los hombre me pone nerbioso, pero el de las señoritas me agrada – mirando esta vez a Ginny a la quien le mando un giño y una sonrisa, ahciendo que esta se sonrojara –

Deja la arrogancia para otro momento potter y vete de aquí que tenemos que impedir que se realice el ataque – dijo Snape de entre la multitud –

Mi querido Quejicus – dijo con una sonrisa y aciendo que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus y todos los hermanos Wesleys( con Percy que ya se disculpo) rieran – oye te recomiendo que te compres algo para sacarle toda esa grasa a tu pelo, porque asi nunca tendras pareja Quejicus – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que muchos rieran y otros, como Remus, que conocieron a James y Snape durante el colejio y despues vieran que Harry era identico a su padre, pero no pudieron continuar ya que un estallido se escucho en el Callejon Diagon –

Vayanse chico, esto es peligroso – dijo el Prof. Dumbledor –

Pero Harry no le hizo caso y meno Ron, Hermione y Ginny que lo siguieron hasta el callejon Diagon donde habian como minimo 100 mortifagos y unos 150 o mas Dementores, viendo a los dementores cerca Harry conjuro a su patronus haciendo que este mucho mas grande y poderoso que la ultima vez que lo inboco repele a casi todos lo Dementores de una, dejando a unos que fueron repelidos rapido y luego si descanso corrio hasta donde vio que estaban torturando a Shara, en el camino Harry nokeo a tanto moritfago vio y no dejando a ninguno en pie, mientras los demas lo trataban de seguir, al llegar a ella Harry nokeo al mortifago y luego de revivir a Shara esta salto a los brasos de Harry muy asustada-

Oh Harry estaba tan asustada, - dijo mientras lo abrazaba – que suerte que llegaste a rescatarme – le dijo mientras le plantaba otro tremendo beso ( pero es que no se da cuent que hay como 100 mortifagos cerca que los pueden matar, dios) bajo la mirada atonita de sus amigos, Harry le corespondio el beso y luego la solto

Ya te dije como iba a hacer la cosa Shara- le dijo Harry recordandole su charla, osea cuando Harry la mando a volar y ella asintio- ahora ve y trata de esconderte, lueog de que ella se fue giro asta Ron que lo miraba como sorprendido al igual que Hermione y Ginny estaba furiosa "OH-OH Ginny esta enojada eso es muy malo mejor me voy" penso Harry y algo paresido Ron y Hermione al ver a Ginny – luego les esplico bien ahora CUIDADO

Haciendo que estos se agacharan para que no resiban un avada kadabra, esto puso a Harry furioso y empezo a dejar a todos los Mortifagos nokeados, o muy maleridos, peor ninguno paralizado. Luego de 1 hora de pelea en la que Harry las unicas heridas que resibio fue el ataque de Lucius al principio que no paraba de sangrar y otro que le corto el brazo derecho con un pequeño tajo. Muy rapido Harry fue por sus cosas pago a Tom y se fue a Gridmund Place. Al llegar, resibio un super abrazo de la señora Wesley para despues obligarlo a que se saque la camisa para pode rcurarle las heridas, al sacarse las heridas la señora Wesley casi se muere al ver los tatuajes de Harry, mientras los hermanos Wesley, con hermione se reian de Harry por como la Sra. Wesley lo retaba, luego de curarle las heridas Harry fue a dejar sus cosas en una habitacion a aparte(por peticion propia) y cuano llego, atrás de el llegaron, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los Gemelos, estos ultimos todabia riendose.

JAJAJA, eres un maestro Harry – dijo Fred mientras se arodillaba ante Harry y lo alababa , seguido por George, mientras el resto reian por la cituacion – mira que te escapas, nosotros muertos de preocupacion, y tu haciendote tatuajes y saliendo con tremendas chicas, te idolatramos y tu lo mas tranquilo y ni te inmutaste cuando te empezo a gritar todoa la Orden jajaja – temino George – Impresionante – y lego se fueron riendo por las escaleras -

Bueno creo que les tengo que esplicar unas cuantas cosas, primero los tatuajes, son del Callejon Knokburn, son tatuajes magicos, son uncierbo, por mi padre, un perro igual a Sirius y un Dragon por la prueba del torneo de los tres magos al cual me tube que enfrentar a uno; me escape porque me aburri de estar en privet dribe y desidi entrenarme para afrontar esta guerra; y lo de la chica, es que hoy tuve una cita con ella y bueno despues de eso me fui con ustedes, donde no pudimos hablar, Ah y por el camino me compre una Guitarra, a que esta genial – dijo con una sonrisa, sin darle importanica a la cara de sus amigos, desde enjada(Hermi) por divercion(Ron) hasta furiosa total(Ginny) –

AH MIRA QUE LINDO NOSOTROS ACA MURIENDONOS DE PREOCUPACION PORQUE EL SEÑORITO SE ESCAPO Y USTED LO MAS TRANQUILO, SALIENDO CON CHICAS ESTUPIDAS Y P Y HACEINDOSE EL GALAN, ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY POTTER? – grito Ginny furiosa y dandole una cachetara a Harry –

Celosa, presiosa? – le dijo Harry con voz seductora, mientras a ron se le estaban poniendo las orejas coloradas, señal de peligro hacercandose y Hermione estaba sonriendo dibertida – ya se que mi gran encanto te ha cautibado linda, pero podrias ser menos evidente no – dijo Harry con el mismo tono de voz hacercandose a Ginny que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas furiosa, ( jeje el tipo es estupido no sabe donde se esta metiendo jeje) –

CELOSA? YO! JA ESO QUISIERAS POTTER, ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA – y luego de eso le dio otra cahcetada y se fue de la habitacion echa una fiera –

Jaja ya sabia yo que estaba celosa – dijo Harry sonriendo – ahora volbiendo a lo anterior, hay algo que quieran preguntarme, aunque ya me imagino que? – dijo Harry a sus mejores amigos –

Si como es que lograste salir con semejante chica – le dijo Ron, mientras Hermione ponia cara de fastidio –

Porque no noto el ministerio que isiste magia y como es que lograste hablarme en mi cabeza y como lograste hacer todos esos hechizos, debo admitirlo fue impresionante, - dijo Harmione – pero estubo mal, y porque no les dijiste nada a la Orden?

Bueno lo de la chica, creo que fue encanto natural – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – pero despues te cuento vien Ron, en cuanto a como puedo hacer hechizos y el ministerio no me localiza eso no se lo puedo decir, lo que les hize a los mortifagos fue divercion, a que fue dibertido – dijo Harry riendose – los demas hechizos los lei, algunos en libros de 6° y 7° año y en otros libros que tengo, los tatuajes me los hize por que me llamo la atencion, y son tatuajes majicos, osea, creo que vos sabes lo que significa, es que tienen habilidades especiales y ya se las habilidades de 1 es del perro y tengo gracias al perro los sentidos mas desarroyados, como el oido, el olfato y la vista, los demas no se. – termino Harry – y no le dije nada a la Orden o a el viejo porque me han ocultado muchas cosas con respecto a mi vida.

Luego de eso el trio dorado siguio hablando sobre Hogwarts, Voldemort, la Orden, la cita de Harry( en la que Hermione lo unico que hacia era molestarse mas y mas) y tambien sobre lo susedido en el callejon Diangon.

Harry enserio lo que le isiste a los mortifagos fue impresionante, tu solo contra 10 mortifagos y todabia los ridiculizaste fue increible – dijo Ron enstusiasmado –

Bueno no fue nada, pero fue divertido ver asi a malfoy, a que si? – dijo Harry divertido – pero yo si tuviera mas tiempo lo hubiera convertido en un huron, pero todabia no domino bien eso, jeje – dijo pasandose la mano por su pelo revolviendolo mas, ellos siguieron hablando sobre cosas triviales por un tiempo hasta que les entro el sueño –

Bueno chicos creo que me voy a dormir ya tengo sueño – dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba y se iba – buenas noches chicos –

Buenas noches Hermi – dijeron ambos – yo tambien me voy a dormir Harry – asta mañana – se despidio Ron –

Asta mañana Ron – dijo Harry –

Luego de irse sus amigos, Harry se cambio se puso su pijama y se dispuso a practiar oclumancia, ya que en esos dias se habia esforzado mucho en aprender oclumanica, para asi no tener sueños con voldemort y que este no pueda entrar en su mente y se habia buelto muy bueno en ello y ya casi nunca tenia pesadillas, las unicas pesadillas que tenia eran sobre la muerte de Sirius.

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana en la habitacion de Harry y este dormia tranquiamente, cuando de repente se escucho un pequeño "crak" seguido de un rayo de luz blanca, y en ese instante Harry se levanto muy rapido y con su varita se puso en posicion de defensa apuntando al desconosido. El desconosido era una persona de unos 70 años mas o menos, melo negro azebache largo y un poco revelde, de apariencia paresida a Harry pero con muchos año mas y con ojos oscuros viendo con mirada tranquila al muchcho que muy serio lo apuntaba con su varita.

Quien eres? – le dijo Harry tranquilo, mientras trataba de entrar en la mente del anciano cosa que se le hacia imposible – que quieres aquí? – le dijo Harry –

No hay tiempo para eso – y de un movimiento rapido un rayo de luz azul salio de su varita y golpea a Harry en el pecho haicendolo golpearse fuertemente contra la pared rompiendo algunas cosas que estaban en la mesa de luz alado de su cama y despayandose –

Harry desperto en una habitacion blanca " ¿la enfermeria? No es posible si yo estaba ... " en ese momento Harry se acordo de todo y habrio los ojos completamente y trato de moverse pero no podia, eso le porboco un terrible dolor en el costado.

AGGH! Que pasa?, hay porque me duele tanto el costado – dijo Harry –

Al abrir los ojos vio como unas 6 o 7 personas lo miraban con cara de preocupacion. Harry los vio a todos detenidamente, todos llevavan tunicas entre blancas y plateadas, habian 2 chicas ambas de la misma altura y fisico, una era pelirroja y de ojos oscuros y la otra era de pelo negro azebache y ojos verdes, tenian mas o menos la misma edad de Harry, luego habia un chico que a la vista de Harry era la viva imagen de Sirius y esto lo entristecio un poco, luego habian un chico que era muy parecido a Remus, al remus que vio en las fotos de su epoca de colegio, habia una chica que era muy guapa y de muy buen cuerpo, era rubia y de ojos celestes, tambien habia un chico que era igual que la chica nada mas que con el pelo mas corto, Harry supuso que eran hermanos y al final estaba el anciano que habia atacado a Harry, al verlo Harry rapidamente agarro la varita que estaba en la mesa de su lado ( ya se habia puesto sus lentes ) y lo apunto al viejo y atacandolo con un _"DESMAIO" _pero el hechizo fue desviado y al instante como 7 ataques aturdidores que lo golpearon en el cuerpo haciendo que vuele unos metros y se golpee contra la pared.

Pero es estupido o que se cree, como te va a ataquar abuelo – dijo la chica pelirroja enojada –

Si que se cree, ensima somos 7 contra 1 era obio que perderia – dijo el que era el doble de Sirius –

Lo que paso es que imaginate, lo despierto en la noche entro en un lugar al que no se puede entrar muy facilmente, y ensima lo ataquo y lo traigo a un lugar al que no conose yo hubiera hecho en su edad lo mismo – dijo tranquilamente el viejo – ahora creo que hay que acostarlo de nuevo y esta vez estare solo cuendo despierta, entendido? – dijo el anciano tranquilamente –

Si Señor – dijieron todos a coro y se fueron, luego de dejar a Hharry devuelta en la cama –

Hay Harry eres igual a mi pequeño James, eres igual a tu padre – dijo el anciano con un deje de tristeza en su voz, mientras miraba a Harry dormir, de pronto ve como poco a poco Harry comienza a despertarse – Harry, antes que todo dejame esplicarte como son las cosas – le dijo el anciano – Yo soy Charlus Potter, tu abuelo, padre de James – dijo con total tranquilidad –

Supongo que te estaras preguntando como es que estoy vivo? Bueno, los potter son desendientes del Señor de la Luz, que fue, quien juento con el Señor de la Tinieblas y las Señoras del Fuego y Agua, crearon a los distintos seres de la Luz, los seres de los Mares, del Fuego, en los que entran tambien distintos seres terrestres, y los seres Oscuros, y cada uno de ellos podia coontrolar y comunicarse con los animales de cada uno, por ejemplo: el Señor de la Luz, puede controlar a los seres de la Luz, osea seres que poseen magia blanca, como los Pegasos, Unicornios, Altos Elfos, Elfos Domesticos, tambien estan los Fenix, que tambien pueden ser controlados por el Señor del Fuego y la Luz, tambien estan las Sirenas, Tritones, entre otras criaturas del mundo magico; bueno al comenzar la Primera Guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, yo en un consejo sujeri en una reunion con los Señores del Fuego y la Señora del Agua que nos escondieramos, pero que dejemos a algunos miembros de nuestras Hermandades, que serian como los Aurors, y no podiamos enfrentarnos a Voldemort porque el era muy poderoso y los tres lo unico que podiamos hacer era detenerlo, pero nada mas, no podiamos llegar a destruirlo no eramos lo suficientemente fuertes, es mas no era nuestro destino matarlo, es tu destino. Ahora voy a presentarte a el resto de la familia – y asi entraron los 6 chicos que estaban antes – ella es Maria Potter y ella es su melliza Sophia Potter – dijo señalando a la pelirroja y luego a la pelinegra – el es Sirius Black Jr. – dijo señalando al doble de su padrino – debo decir que Sirius fue un poco vanidoso al ponerle su mismo nobre a su hijo – dijo con una sonris – el es Jack Lupin – dijo señalando al chico que er aigual a remus( como que no describi mucho) – y ellos son Mary Sue y Mark Stone – dijo señalando a los 2 chicos que quedaban -

Para, para, quien se creen que son? De todas maneras, si son familia mia, porque demonios no fueron por mi a Privet Drive, no saben las torturas y humillaciones que pase durante toda mi vidaa en esa casa, pensando que estaba solo, pero no tengo familia viva y a ninguno se le importo buscar a el pequeño Harry, claro, como Voldemort murio a quien le importa que le pasa al niño que lo detubo no?, por dios por su maldita estupidez pase 11 años en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, pasando semanaas casi sin comer, PORQUE MIERDA NO FUERON POR MI SI SE SUPONE QUE ERAN MI MALDITA FAMILIA? SIEMPRE AUNQUE NO LO ADMITA NESESITE DE UNA HERMANA O UN HERMANO, UNOS PADRTES, ABUELOS, SIEMPRE NESESITE DE MI FAMILIA PERO NUNCA TUVE, HUBIERA DADO MI PROPIA VIDA POR TENER UNA FAMILIA, AUNQUE SEA POR 1 MINUTO Y NO, MIENTRAS YO SUFRIA USTEDES ESTABAN AQUÍ PASANDOLA DE LO LINDO RIENDOSE DEL POBRE DE HARRY NO? – grito Harry lleno de furia –

No Harry no es eso nos... – intento decir Maria –

QUE NO ES ESO? HABER QUE MALDITA ESCUSA ME VAN A PONER AHORA EH? QUE NO SABIAN QUE ESTABA VIVO, POR DIOS TODO EL MUNDO MAGICO SABE MAS DE LO QUE PASO ESA NOCHE QUE YO Y TAMBIEN SABEN QUE ESTABA VIVO, O SINO QUE QUE ERA NECESARIO, PASE 10 AÑOS DE MI VIDA SUFRIENDO HUMILLACIONES CONTINUAMENTE, FISICA Y MENTALMENTE, Y NO CREO QUE ESO HAYA SIDO NECESARIO – grito Harry haciendo que un silencio muy incomodo se formase entre losm presentes, en el cual Harry logro tranquilizarse – no les voy a mentir, estoy feliz de que alfin tenga familia, es la verdad, nada mas es que estoy muy dolido por que no me buscaron antes, ahora – dijo Harry respirando mas normalmente – espero que tengan una muy buena escusa para no irme a buscar antes?

Y la hay Harry – comenzo a decir su abuelo – durnate estos 15 años, desde la muerte de tus padres emos estado tratando de dar contigo, pero siempre que mandavamos a alguien o no volbia o venia sin ti, es que Dumbledor, como jefe de la Orden del Fenix y Señor del Fuego, puso a mucha gente a vigilarte, tu no dabas un paso sin que el lo sepa, sabe a que hora dormis, comes, te castigan, cuando te atacaba tu primo, TODO, Dumbledor no queria que vos llegaras a conosernos, no se cuales fueron sus motivos pero la cosa es que no pudimos contactarnos contigo xq nuestros mensajes eran interseptados y no podiamos ir por ti tampoco – termino de decir su abuelo –

DUMBLEDORE!! Ya cometio su ultimo error – dijo con furia Harry –

Tranquilo Harry, no puedes salir de aquí todabia, tienes que entrenar, asi que cuando te levantes, te vistes ysales que te voy a estar esperando afuera – le dijo el Sr. Potter –

Esta bien Sr – dijo Harry y luego todos salieron de esa enfermeria dejando a Harry solo sumido en sus pensamientos –

Luego de vestirse labarse la cara, salio de la enfermeria y los vio a todos hablando tranquilos, Harry no tubo tiempo para preguntarle sobre sus cosas cuando su abuelo le dijo que ya estaban en el lugar al que se dirijian, caminaron como unos 30 minutos, hablando de cosas triviales conosiendose mas, y Harry se hizo muy amigo de Sirius, Jack y Mark, cuando se detubieron estaban enfrente de una puerta que estaba afuera de lo que paresia ser un castillo y esa puerta se encontraba en lo que paresia una muralla gigantesca la que paresia no tener fin, en la puerta el Sr. Potter les esplico todo.

Bueno muchachos, como sabran Harry es el proximo Señor de la Luz y como tal tiene que entrenarse rapidamente y con los tiempos que corren tienen que hacerlo rapido y solo tienen una semana, pero una cosa a la vez, van a ir todos porque como unstedes saben – dijo mirando al resto menos a Harry – cada Señor tiene a su guardia personal y ustedes al ser las personas de mas conifiansa de Harry y al tener mayor poder de entre los chicos de su edad van a entrenar con el, ya se Harry que a ti no te gusta que la gente te cuide tu espalda pero es para que estes mas seguro en caso de que estes debil y ensima ellos van a ir a Hogwarts con vos y tiene que saber defenderse muy bien y saber muchos trucos, para volver locos a unos cuantos Slitherins – dijo el Sr. Potter serio y esto ultimo con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo en los ojos como el que tenia Sirius o su Padre cuando se les ocurria una idea para una travesura ganandose una mirada de reproche de las chicas –

Ehy abuelo no les des alas mira que despues no hay quien los aguante y ahora que son cuatro y el cuarto es mi querido hermanito y según lo que me dijo, van a ser peores que aca – dijo Maria a lo que el Sr. Potter solo sonrio y siguio hablando –

Bueno en este lugar encontraran una casa, en la que hay una gran biblioteca con la mayor colección de libros que hay, una sala de duelos donde podran entrenar todos sus ataques, tambien encontraran un gimnasio para ejercitar el cuerpo que es muy importante xq mientras mas fuerte seas los ataques con un poquito de practica van a ser mas fuertes tambien, tambien 7 habitaciones con baño cada una, un comedor, un bosque con muchas criaturas de la luz, al igual que de fuego y agua, pero todas estan de parte de la luz sino no podrian permaneser aquí, bueno lo especial de este lugar es que esta adaptado para que mientras en este lugar – dijo señalando la puerta – pasa 7 años , aca pasa solo una semana, claro que ese tiempo puede ser alterado dependiendo de cómo esten avansando, ahora chicos entren y no olviden entrenar mucho, AH y todos sus instrumentos estan en uan habitacion seria bueno que practicaran juntos, es bueno algo de distracion y una vez por año( para ustedes claro) voy a pasar para ver sus progresos y para mantenerlos informados de lo que pasa aca afuera, asi que no les quito el tiempo y entren y disfruten.

Despues de decir esto los chicos entraron y despues de cerrarse la puerta comenzo asi su duro entrenamiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Regreso al Mundo Mágico

Luego de cruzar la puerta y cerrase cuando los 7 ya estaban dentro, aparecieron ante ellos 7 personas.

Hola nosotros somos quienes van a entrenarlos a ustedes y para empezar vamos a hacer 2 hechizos sencillos, uno con el que a medida que pasan los días el peso del aire, osa la gravedad va aumentado en un 10 por el momento y luego va a seguir amunentando – después de decir esto hizo unos movimientos raros con su varita y pronuncio _"A__mplificatum __Gravità__" _ - y otro para que se reduzca el poder de su magia, para empezar ti Harry, te vamos a poner en un 50 - y luego de decir esto hizo otros movimientos con su varita y pronuncio _"__Riduzione di magia__" _ luego se giro a los otros y les dijo – a ustedes vana empezar con un 75 - luego de decir esto hizo lo mismo que con Harry y todos se sintieron un poco más débiles y más pesados –

Ehy porque ellos tienen 75 y yo 50 - dijo Harry enojado –

Porque tu necesitas tener mas poder y lo necesitas rápido, bueno ahora, yo les voy a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Oclumancia y Legremancia – dijo el señor dejando abajo su capucha y viendo tras del a un anciano de mas o menos 80 años, ojos azules penetrantes y mirada tranquila ( xq todos los viejos tienen mirada tranquila ¿porque? ) y alto – díganme Profesor Stuart

Yo les voy a enseñar Pociones, Transformaciones y Animagia – dijo una mujer anciana y bajita de ojos grises y unos pocos mechones de pelo rubio – díganme Profesora Strong

Yo les voy a enseñar Encantamientos y Magia Antigua – dijo uno de los profesores que era muy parecido al profesor de encantamientos de Hogwarst nada mas que este era mucho mas viejo – díganme Profesor Flitwik (¿cómo se escribe?), soy el hermano mayor de su profesor de encantamientos Sr. Potter y también les voy a enseñar duelo

Yo les voy a enseñar todo tipo de Artes Marciales y voy a ser su entrenadora en el gimnasio, - dijo una mujer joven con rasgos asiáticos, de mas o menos 40 años muy bonita de pelo negro y ojos azules claros – díganme Profesora Lee –

Yo les voy a enseñar el arte del duelo con espadas, van a aprender a ser Samuráis y Ninjas, van a aprender a ser sigilosos, que no los detecte el enemigo – dijo un señor joven de unos 40 años rasgos asiáticos, alto y fornido – soy el Profesor Lee, hermano de la Profesora Lee.

Así paso el primer Año y con él llego la visita del Sr. Potter y con él traería información de cómo iban las cosas afuera, luego de la demostración de sus poderes en los que él mas avanzado era Harry seguido de Sirius y sus Hermanas, luego se dedicaron a hablar de los que estaba pasando a afuera, en eso Harry se entera de que no a habido ataques ni de dementores y lo raro es que todos los días morian Muggles o magos a causa de los dementores y siempre eran cientos los que morian, luego de un rato hablando de cosas triviales el Sr. Potter les empezó a hablar si habían practicado juntos como les dijo en la sala donde estaban los instrumentos.

Y chicos se han distraído practicando con esos instrumentos que tienen ustedes ( habían 1 guitarra 1 bajo, una batería, una cosa de DJ, un teclado de esos eléctricos, micrófonos y muchísimas letras de canciones en ese lugar) – pregunto inocentemente el Sr. Potter, algo se trae entre manos el viejo no? –

Si y no te imaginas que cuando empezamos a practicar decidimos hacer una banda de rock – dijo emocionado Sirius –

--------------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------

Sirius, Jack y Mark, habían decidido a practicar un poco con sus instrumentos ya que estaban muy aburridos, delante de ellos iban hablando las chicas muy animadamente, largando risitas cada tanto. Cuando llegaron empezaron a escuchar música y a alguien cantando desde adentro del salón donde estaban los instrumentos, todos se pegaron a la puerta para tratar de escuchar.

Parece ser la voz de Harry – dijo Sophia a los demás –

Si puede ser, hoy no lo vimos por casi todo el dia – respondió Sirius –

(off: la canción es de Maná - "Manda una Señal" se las recomiendo)

Harry empezó a cantar la canción acompañado de su guitarra y había logrado encantar los demás instrumentos para que así acompañaran en la canción.

Te quiero, si te quiero  
Voy andando como fiera  
Tras tus pies, amor.

Te veo y te deseo  
Pero tú tienes tu dueño  
Y no te puedes safar.

Los días se pasan sin ti,  
Las noches se alargan sin ti  
Sin tu amor, sin tus besos.

Ay, si tuvieras libertad,  
A tu lado yo estaría amor,  
Hey, dame, dame una señal,  
Cuando seas libre mi amor.

Ay, no lo puedo soportar,  
No me quiero derrumbar,  
Mándame un mensaje, una señal,  
Manda una señal de amor,  
Manda una señal amor.

Te veo acorralada,  
De unos brazos q no te dejan mover,  
Te deseo y me deseas  
Pero estas muy aprisionada corazón.

Y no viviré sin tu amor,  
Y no parare hasta tener,  
Tu amor y tus besos.

Hey, estoy viviendo sin vivir,  
Estoy muriendo sin poder morir,  
Hey, dime, dime tell me tu,  
Cuando seas libre mi amor.

Ay no lo puedo soportar,  
No me quiero derrumbar,  
Mándame un mensaje, una señal,  
Mándame tu luz amor,  
Manda una señal amor.

Vivir, sin ti vivir,  
Estarse muriendo sin morir;  
Estar, sin ti, estar,  
Estarse muriendo sin morir,  
Amor, donde estarás,  
Manda un mensaje, una señal,  
Y no, no pararé,  
No viviré sin ti amor, no.

Todos quedaron asombrados con la forma de cantar de Harry y de tocar y entraron al Salón, tomando desprevenido a Harry y lo empezaron a felicitar y este envuelto en tantas felicitaciones no hizo mas que sonrojarse un poco, habría cambiado mucho pero algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-----------------------------FIN FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------

Y luego de ello y de practicar con otras canciones decidimos armar una banda – dijo Sirius emocionado – yo soy el Baterista, Jack es el DJ y hace los efectos y las luces, Mark es 2° Guitarrista y es el 2° Vocalista, Harry es 1° Guitarrista y el Vocalista Principal, pero todavía nos faltan quien este en el teclado, el Manager y el bajo– termino entusiasmado y al terminar el Sr. Potter sonrió contento por la noticia – las chicas son las que hacen todo el merchandaisin de la banda y nos dicen que ropa usaríamos en los conciertos jeje – las chicas sonrieron -

Luego de Hablar durante un par de horas mas sobre temas sin importancia, claro que hablaron mas de la banda y sobre Quiddich y le cantaron un par de canciones al Sr. Potter y a sus maestros, luego de eso todos los profesores se fueron y el Sr. Potter se estaba aprontando para irse.

Bueno chicos si me disculpan voy a tener que retirarme, pero antes tengo que hablar un poco con Harry – y luego de decir esto y ver que nadie se movía continuo – a solas – dijo y con esto las chicas y Jack se fueron y se llevaron casi a rastras a Sirius y a Mark, que querían saber de que iban a hablar –

Bueno abuelo de que querías hablarme? – dijo Harry intrigado –

Bueno es que, te han dicho que tienes los ojos de tu madre – dijo el Sr. Potter, pero al ver el rostro de aburrimiento de Harry continuo – la cosa es que tu madre tenia un don, que residía en sus ojos – dijo el Sr. Potter misteriosamente –

Don? Que Don? – pregunto Harry intrigado –

Ella podía ver lo bueno de las personas, ósea, que a partir de sus ojos ella podía ver el Aura de las personas y por eso te quería hablar, es que tú al tener los mismos ojos que ella, tienes estas mismas habilidades, junto con otras, como la capacidad de en sueños poder transmitir como seria un doble tuyo a cualquier lugar que tu deseas y que te puedan ver y escuchar solo las personas que tu quieras, entre otras habilidades que vas a tener que ir dominando por tu solo – dijo el Sr. Potter – y como pensaras estos dones son muy raros, al igual que la capacidad de hablar Parsel, pero en el caso de ver el Aura de las personas en la biblioteca de este lugar hay material sobre este Don escrito a Puño por algunos Señores de la Luz que han tenido este Don y explican como distinguir cuando sabes que alguien te miente o ver si esa persona esta bajo la Maldición Imperius o Poción Multijugos, tengo que decir que esta es una habilidad muy interesante y útil, incluso hay un hechizo en uno de esos libros para que algunas personas puedan tener esta habilidad, pero hasta ahora muy pocas personas han podido realizar ese hechizo y en su mayoría han sido Señores de la Luz o gente muy cercana a ellos, como tu madre que mediante ese hechizo hizo que tu y tu padre pudieran ver las Auras de las personas, ya que este Don no es Hereditario; bueno Harry no hay nada que quieres pedirme antes de que me valla? – dijo el Sr. Potter -

Si yo quería pedirle que... – empezó a decir muy nervioso Harry y tartamudeando -esque... yo... pensé que usted... podría ponerle de vez en cuando un ojo a mis amigos... ósea... que vigilara que estén bien y que no les pase nada – dijo Harry muy nervioso –

Claro Harry, cuidaremos de tus amigos, te lo aseguro – le dijo el Sr. Potter de manera paternal – ahora ve con tus amigos muchacho – le dijo y con una sonrisa le revolvió mas el pelo a Harry a lo que este respondió con un fuerte abrazo –

Luego de ese dia, Harry pasaba la mitad de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca buscando información sobre sus poderes y ya había podido empezar a entrenar sus poderes, claro que los que le habían dicho su abuelo, y luego había buscado sobre otros de sus posibles poderes y había encontrado algunas cosas muy interesantes, también había logrado encontrar ese hechizo que le había dicho su abuelo y lo había practicado y no lo lograba hasta ahora, el resto de su tiempo o lo pasaba practicando con la banda, la cual estaba empezando a tomar forma y hasta ya estaban planeando "convencer" al Sr. Potter, para que le diga a Dumbledor de su banda y que les dejara hacer un par de conciertos en Hogwarst, ya que ellos iban a ir a allí para poder "Proteger" a Harry, aunque Harry mas bien podría protegerlos a todos debido al gran poder que había desarrollado, y para vigilar a todos los hijos de mortifagos y ser, (claro que de esto solo sabían los 7 amigos) Como un grupo de caza de mortifagos y claro para poder poner a Hogwarst de cabeza. En una de sus visitas el Sr. Potter les dijo que había hablado a Dumbledor sobre su ingreso a Hogwarst y a pesar de que se resistió, al decirle que Harry no iría a Hgwarts sin sus amigos él había aceptado y también había aceptado muy gustoso que el grupo tocara unos conciertos en Hogwarst, y como una sorpresa les dejaría que pasaran el resto de las vacaciones, luego de salir del entrenamiento, en Londres y lo mejor de todo, irían SOLOS, se quedarían hasta el 1° de Septiembre solos en Londres, en un piso cerca del Callejón Diagon, que estaba protegido con varios hechizos que lo hacían indetectable por cualquier medio y también estaba bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio, cuyo guardián era el Sr. Potter y le había transmitido esa capacidad a Harry y al final les había dicho que les tenia una sorpresa a cada uno de ellos al final de su entrenamiento y con eso se fue.

Un dia después ( o año como quieran) el Sr. Potter regreso para felicitarlos por la finalización de su entrenamiento, antes de irse, luego de que terminaran la revisión y les había dicho que habían aprendido las cosas mucho más rápido de lo que él pensaba y incluso habían aprendido mas de lo que él esperaba.

Bueno chicos antes de irnos quiero preguntarles cuales son sus formas animagas – les dijo el Sr. Potter a los Chicos –

Bueno el mío es el de un ciervo como mi padre – dijo Harry y luego se convirtió en un imponente ciervo blanco y con una gran cornamenta –

Muy Bien Harry, te quedaría bien el mismo apodo que tu padre no? – le dijo su abuelo a Harry con lo que este muy contento sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza –

Bueno el mío es el mismo que mi padre, un gran perro negro – dijo Sirius y luego se convirtió en un perro negro idéntico a como era la forma animaga de Sirius padre –

Muy bien Sirius – lo felicito el Sr. Potter-

El mío es el de un Lobo – dijo Jack convirtiéndose en un Lobo, de color gris con negro muy grande –

El mío es el de un Puma – dijo Mark y luego se transformo en un gran Puma negro y de ojos amarillos –

El mío es el de un Águila – dijo Maria transformándose en un Águila de color negro y gris –

El mío es el de una mariposa – dijo Sophia transformándose en una hermosa mariposa –

Y el mío es el de una Puma – dijo Mary Sue transformándose en una hermosa Puma de color gris y blando con ojos amarillos –

Muy bien Chicos los felicito a todos – dijo contento el Sr. Potter y luego de decir esto todos volvieron a la normalidad y entonces el Sr. Potter les dio a todos unos colgantes con su respectiva forma animaga – bueno con esto van a poder comunicarse telepáticamente, solo tienen que poner su mano en su animal y así decir con quien queres hablar o sino de lo contrario hablaras con todos, claro que para poder hablar solo tienes que pensar que decir y la otra persona lo escucha en su cabeza, también son una especie de localizadores, ósea que si alguno de ustedes se pierde con un simple _"Oriéntame" _ pueden encontrarlo, también sirve para que limite su poder, ósea que con todo su entrenamiento con un simple _"Expelliermus"_ con el poder que tienen ahora podrían hacerle mucho daño a un alumno promedio y con ese medallón tiene el poder de alguien con 1 año duro de entrenamiento y para poder sacar todo ese poder vasta con colocar su mano en el medallón y pronunciar _"Rilasciare" _todo su pode se liberara, además de que solo el portador del medallón puede sacarlo, solo el y nadie mas y de ninguna forma – dijo el Sr. Potter seriamente mirando a los ojos a los chicos – bueno esa es una parte de mi sorpresa para ustedes chicos, la otra son sus animales protectores, miren cada miembro de la guardia personal del Señor de la Luz al igual que el Señor tienen a su animal protector y sorprendentemente sus animales protectores son 3, Maria, Sophia y Mary Sue, su animal protector es el Pegaso – y en el acto 3 Pegasos salieron del bosque que había desde la otra parte de la puerta y esperaron en la puerta a sus dueñas – Jack, Mark y Sirius ustedes tienen Unicornios, pero estos son negros – y de ese mismo bosque salieron 3 Unicornios negros como la noche y con un pequeño toque de gris y ojos blancos – y tu Harry ya tienes a tu animal protector – y con un silbido aparecio Hedwig – te explico Harry, Hedwig es un Fénix que yo transforme con un simple hechizo y entregue a Hagrid y le dije que te lo entregara a ti y bueno el te lo dio y se transformo en tu animal protector, esa es toda la historia resumida – y con un simple toque de su varita, Hedwig se transformo en un gran Fénix de color blanco que enseguida voló y se poso en el hombro de Harry y este muy sorprendido lo único que pudo hacer es balbucear un poco tratando de decir algo pero al darse cuenta que no podía se dedico a acariciar a su amiga, su nuevo Fénix – bueno chicos, sus animales protectores siempre van a tener que estar con ustedes y para que no se vea sospechoso que 3 Pegasos y 3 Unicornios negros anden por toda la calle, con un simple hechizo se van a transformar en el animal que quieran, pero Hedwig va a seguir así pero igual va a poder seguirlos ya que es muy buena escondiéndose

Luego de decidir que animal querían que se transformaran sus animales, las chicas quisieron que se convirtieran 2 en gatos y uno en un conejo ( los primeros los de las Potter y él ultimo de Mary Sue) y los chicos quisieron que los 3 fueran perros, de esos buldog. Luego de hacer esto los chicos comieron algo, hablaron y luego se aparecieron en la sala de su piso, con todas sus cosas, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y sin esperar un segundo mas agarraron sus cosas y corrieron buscando la mejor habitación, era una competencia para ver quien se quedaba con la mejor habitación y las chicas los miraban como ellos corrían y bajaron sus cabezas y dijeron.

¡Hombres! – luego de decir esto agarraron sus cosas y caminaron tranquilamente por un pasillo que tenia en la parte de arriba un letrero que decía, "HABITACIONES", mientras los chicos corrían por otro pasillo que dirigía asta otro lugar y mientras caminaban se reían de las caras que pondrían los chicos –

Los Chicos seguían corriendo y ante la primera puerta todos se amontonaron en la puerta dándose codazos, patadas y empujándose para poder entrar en el que ellos creían que era un dormitorio, el que logro entrar fue Mark.

JAJAJA!! Yo tuve el mejor cuarto y ustedes no van a sacarme de acá JAJAJA!! – reía con ganas Mark de espaldas al resto del cuarto y mirando a sus amigos que se reían del – que pasa –

JAJAJA!! No sabíamos que te gustaba tanto la cocina pequeño Mark – dijo Harry mientras reía – que les parece chicos desde ahora el único que va a cocinar va a ser Mark JAJAJA!! – dijo Harry y luego corrió hasta la próxima habitación y cerro mágicamente la puerta para que Mark quedara encerrado en ella.

Harry y Sirius corrieron de vuelta hasta la próxima habitación en la que Harry pudo leer en un letrero en la puerta que decía "Biblioteca" entonces dejo que Sirius entrara en ella antes que él.

JAJAJA!! Pequeño Potter ahora vos te vas a quedar sin habitación JAJAJA!! – pero luego se callo al darse vuelta y ver que estaba en la biblioteca, lugar al que porsupusto no le gustaba ir para nada, - MALDICION – dijo al darse vuelta y ver a Harry como se reía del y cerraba a la puerta con magia y lo dejaba encerrado –

Luego Harry camino tranquilo hasta la otra puerta que estaba cerca y entro y al ver que Jack estaba cerca se miraron desafiándose y ambos corrieron como locos hasta la puerta, la carrera fue pareja y al llegar Harry con un pequeño empujón logro entrar primero y al ver donde se encontraba trato de irse pero ya Jack había cerrado la puerta con magia y trato de abrirla pero no lo logro, Jack era mas inteligente que el y talvez había utilizado un hechizo para sellar las puertas y que no se habrán con un simple _"Alhojomora" _( se escribe así no?) y logro escuchar como Jack se reía del y se iba de allí.

Jack muy divertido luego de encerrar a sus amigos en los lugares a los que menos le gustaría quedarse, talvez a excepción de Mark, a Sirius en la Biblioteca, lugar al que no le gustaba para nada a Sirius y a Harry en la Sala donde estaba llena de Pociones, y no hay que decir que Harry sigue detestando esa materia, y camino hasta el vestíbulo donde vio a las chicas sentadas en los sillones cerca de la chimenea hablando tranquilamente.

Hola Chicas! – dijo con su usual tono amable Jack, uno muy parecido al que usaba su padre – me pueden decir donde están las habitaciones? – dijo muy tranquilo –

Hola Jack – dijeron las 3 a coro – están por hay – dijo Mary Sue –

Jack – dijo Maria cuando Jack se estaba yendo – donde esta el bruto de mi hermanito y los otros 2 atolondrados – dijo mientras se reía –

Jaja! Eh... Mark esta encerrado en la cocina, Sirius en la Biblioteca y Harry en el Salón de Pociones – dijo mientras se reía – todos están encerrados, ni con un alojomora podrían abrir la puerta jaja – dijo mientras se reía con ganas contagiando de esa alegría a las chicas y con eso se fue a buscar cuarto –

¡JACK! LAS 3 PRIMERAS HABITACIONES SON NUESTRAS – le grito Sophia cuando el ya se había ido –

Tuvieron que pasar 3 horas, gritos y muchas risas, por parte de las chicas y Jack, para que lograran sacar de los salones a Mark, Sirius y a Harry, que al salir empezaron a perseguir a Jack por todo el lugar, tratando de alcanzarlo, con risas y bromas paso su primer DIA en Londres en su Casa.

------------------------------------------Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix----------------------

¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESIR ESO MALDITO TRAIDOR? – gritaba un furiosos Lupin a Snape, luego de que este ultimo dijera que era posible que Harry o estaba muero o se había unido a los Moritifagos por cobarde, eso le trajo a que más de la mitad de la Orden este a punto de asesinarlo por lo que dijo – COMO PUEDES SOLO LLEGARA PENSAR ESO MALDITO? – grito furioso Lupin, en el acto agarraba a Snape del cuello y lo golpeaba contra la pared – ARREPIENTATE DE LO QUE DIJISTE O TE MATO AHORA MISMO – dijo mientras lo seguía ahorcando, mientras Ojo loco y Kingsley lo trataban de alejar de Snape –

Por favor Remus, tranquilidad – dijo seriamente Albus Dumbledore – pero hay que considerar que es posible que Harry este malherido o puede que este muerto también – dijo Dumbledor con gran tristeza – por eso hay que buscarlo, vivo o... muerto – finalizo Dumbledore y con eso la mayoría salió muy triste pensando en que fue del pequeño Potter –

------------------------------------ El Escondite (nombre que le pusieron a su nueva casa) -------

Harry se había despertado de muy buen humor esa mañana ya que hoy iban a ir al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix con su Abuelo y el ya tenia pensado que hacer con el viejo ese cuando se cruzara con él. Luego de darse un baño, Harry se dio un paseo por la casa ya que no la había visto por completo, en su recorrido encontró otras 5 habitaciones y 2 cuartos que tenían un gran tamaño, Harry al verlos se le ocurrió una gran idea de que hacer con esos cuartos y fue con los chicos que estaban desayunando en el comedor junto con su abuelo.

Hola Abuelo – dijo alegremente Harry, que había recuperado ese brillo de alegría y esperanza que tenían sus ojos antes de la muerte de su padrino y que luego de la muerte del ese brillo se perdió, pero últimamente ese brillo estaba apareciendo otra vez – hola chicos – terminó Harry mirando al resto -

Hola Harry – dijo el Sr. Potter con una sonrisa en la cara –

Hola Harry – dijeron las chicas –

Hola bello durmiente – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – como durmió el " Gran Señor o Todopoderoso " – termino Sirius haciendo reír a todos menos a Harry que sonrió y le dijo –

Muy bien, gracias pequeñito – le dijo Harry a Sirius burlándose del ya que no le gustaba que le digieran eso – Hola Jack, Mark – dijo Harry saludando a los otros dos chicos –

Hola Harry – dijeron estos últimos –

EHY NADIE ME DISE PEQUEÑITO – dijo Sirius enojado –

Yo creo que acabo de hacerlo, no? – dijo Harry riéndose del – pequeñito pequeñito pequeñito pequeñito pequeñito... – repetía Harry riéndose mientras Sirius levantaba su varita y apuntaba a Harry –

"_LEVICORPUS" _– dijo apuntando a Harry que de repente se vio colgando de un pie – jajaja ahora, para que te suelte vas a tener que decir " Sirius Black Jr. Es mucho más inteligente, audaz, fuerte y encantador que yo el tonto, feo, lento y débil Harry Potter" – termino de decir Sirius mientras se reía y el resto se reía y Harry se enojaba un poquito –

NI DE BROMA SIRIUS – dijo Harry enojado – ahora hazme el favor de soltarme ¡YA! – termino gritando Harry a un divertido Sirius –

Pues mira que no, hasta que no digas eso no te voy a soltar – dijo Sirius mientras sonreía a un enojado Harry –

Pero que m... – dijo Harry enojado – esta bien, esta bien " Sirius Back Jr. Es mucho más inteligente, audaz, fuerte y encantador que yo el tonto, feo, lento y débil Harry Potter" – dijo Harry muy enojado y casi en un murmullo –

Que, oye Harry creo que no se te escucho muy bien – dijo Sirius, cosa que era mentira, todos lo habían escuchado nada mas que querían hacer sufrir un poco a Harry –

ESTA BIEN, LO DIGO OTRA VEZ PERO VA A SER LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO DIGA SI – grito un enojado Harry - " Sirius Black Jr. Es mucho más inteligente, audaz, fuerte y encantador que yo el tonto, feo, lento y débil Harry Potter" YA ESTA AHORA BAJAME DE UN VEZ BLACK – grito muy enojado Harry –

Esta bien su majestad _"LIVERACORPUS"_ – dijo Sirius y luego de eso Harry cayo de cabeza al suelo, golpeándose muy fuerte en ella –

AAAHHH ME LAS VAS A PAGAR SIRIUS – dijo Harry y luego agarra su varita del suelo que se había caído cuando lo habían dejado de cabeza y con un rápido movimiento de su varita logro dejar a Sirius con el pelo naranja y la piel al igual que toda su ropa de un azul fuerte – jajajaja toma por hacerme decir eso jajajaja – se reía Harry contagiando a todos incluso a Sirius –

Ah si se me olvidaba decirles algo – dijo Harry cuando estaban terminando de desayunar – encontré en la casa dos habitaciones muy grandes que nos pueden servir como sala de duelos, para practicar nuevos hechizos, encantamientos y transformaciones y también para practicar artes marciales, duelo con nuestras espadas, practicar tiro con el arco entre otras cosas y la otra sala nos puede servir como un gimnasio – dijo Harry – claro que vamos a necesitar de comprar las cosas para el gimnasio y para la sala de duelos hoy en la tarde y ya de paso visito a una amiga en el Callejón Diagon – esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo con tal de que los demás no lo escucharan –

Bueno ahora prepárense para ir a Gridmund Place, este translador los llevara hasta hay, - dijo el Sr. Potter y después de eso todos tocaron la escoba vieja que era el translador y luego de un "crak" todos despararecieron para aparecer en el medio de la cocina de Gridmund Place.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – Discusiones y Batallas

Ya en la cocina de Gridmund Place, todos los Wesley junto con Remus, Dumbledor, Hermione y Tonks los miraban entre asombrados y enojados. La Primera en reaccionar fue la Sra. Wesley que fue hasta donde estaba Harry y lo abrazo de una manera que Harry pudo asegurar que si seguía el abrazo por mucho tiempo se le iban a romper unas cuantas costillas.

A mí también me da gusto verla de nuevo Sra. Wesley, pero me esta asfixiando – dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba a Harry para luego ser soltado por la Sra. Wesley y recibir una cachetada de ella – Auch! – dijo mientras los demás se reían del –

HARRY JAMES POTTER ¿donde estabas? Nos tenias a todos muy preocupados – dijo un poco enojada la Sra. Wesley a lo que el Sr. Potter le respondió –

Perdón Molly pero creo que eso tengo que responderlo yo y aprovechando que esta mi "queridísimo" amigo Albus lo digo ahora – dijo el Sr. Potter con tono entre serio y divertido –

Sr. Potter tanto tiempo – dijo Remus sonriendo al Sr. Potter –

¿Remus?, ¿Eres tu? – dijo con un poco de sorpresa el Sr. Potter para luego saludar muy amablemente a Remus – cuanto ha crecido este muchacho

El tiempo pasa Sr. Potter – dijo Remus con una sonrisa sin percatarse todavía de la presencia de su hijo que lo miraba sonriente –

Pero, bueno antes de explicar todo tengo que hacer unas presentaciones – dijo el Sr. Potter señalando a los otros 6 chicos que los acompañaban – Ellos son Sirius Black Jr. , Jack Lupin, Mark Stone, Mary Sue Stone y al final Maria y Sophia Potter – al terminar las presentaciones todos los chicos quedaron asombrados ya que no conocían ni sabían la existencia de esos muchachos, caso contrario a los mayores que estos no se habían sorprendido ya que estos chicos habían sido puesto bajo los cuidados del Sr. Potter por sus padres por temor a que estos fueran asesinados por Mortifagos, a excepción de las chicas Potter – bueno antes de que todos hablen quiero contarles que ha pasado con Harry, quiero decir que fui yo quien se llevo de su habitación de aquí a Harry ya que como en Privet Drive cierto amigo mío – dijo mirando a Dumbledore con enojo, mientras este ni se inmuto ante esta mirada – puso un hechizo para que yo no pueda Acercarme a mi nieto ni pueda tomarlo bajo mis cuidados – dijo muy enojado – y lo lleve a donde yo me encontraba viviendo y bueno pasamos todo este tiempo con los chicos cociéndonos y claro que como sabrás Dumbledor, les enseñe algo de magia que les va a ayudar mucho y pase tiempo con mi nieto – termino de decir el Sr.Potter sonriendo y luego con una mirada tan seria que nunca nadie le había visto en el se dirigió a Dumbledor – Dumbledore tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre aquello que tu muy bien sabes – dijo muy serio mirando desafiante a Dumbledore – mientras porque no te llevas Remus a tu hijo a la sala y hablan sobre lo que han hecho en tanto tiempo que no se veían – dijo con una sonrisa amable a Remus que acepto la propuesta con Una sonrisa y dirigiéndole una mirada a su hijo desaparecieron hacia la sala – porque no mejor nosotros no nos vamos a un lugar más privado hablar sobre lo que nos trajo aquí – dijo el Sr. Potter serio mirando a Dumbledore que lo miraba de la misma manera – Harry, ¿vienes?

Si abuelo – dijo de manera con voz cortante y fría, vos que causo un escalofrío en todos los Wesley's y en Hermione que nunca habían oído hablar a Harry de esa manera tan fría –

Harry junto con su abuelo y con Dumbledore hasta una habitación en la que entraron los 3 y al entrar el Sr. Potter puso un par de hechizos silenciador y otro para sellar la puerta. Luego Dumbledore creo 3 sillas en las que ellos se sentaron y el primero en hablar fue Dumbledore.

Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo Charlus? – dijo con tono serio y tranquilo Dumbledore –

Bien a plantearte, a pesar de nuestras tantas diferencias, una alianza Albus – dijo serio el Sr. Potter – una alianza entre la tu Orden del Fénix y mi Orden de la Luz, para poder reunir todas nuestras fuerzas como Señores del Fuego y Luz para luchar contra Voldemort – dijo con semblante serio –

Sabes muy bien que en estos tiempos una alianza es muy bien recibida Charlus – dijo seriamente Dumbledore – ahora lo único que falta para unir la vieja alianza de los Señores es que la Sra. Connor y su Orden del Mar se nos unan, ¿no es así Charlus? – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Charlus –

Veo que a pesar de todo adivinaste mi pequeño plan de alianza Albus, aunque no era tan difícil de averiguar – le contesto serio Charlus –

Ahora Harry, te preguntaras porque hablamos de esta alianza que tendría que ser en secreto contigo y es que yo ya sabia que eras el heredero, luego de la muerte de James, el Heredero a ser Señor de la Luz y como tal y conociendo a tu abuelo pienso que tu entrenamiento ya comenzó y te enteras de esto por esa simple razón – termino decir Dumbledore ante la mirada de confusión que tenia Harry y luego de la explicación Harry mando un bufido de enojo y hablo con un tono frió –

Y porque si lo sabias viejo no me lo dijiste antes y porque no también vejete no me dijiste que tenia familia – dijo muy enojado Harry, hablando con un tono tan frió y espeluznante que asustaría hasta el propio Voldemort –

Has cambiado mucho Harry y el que te lo haya dicho o no viene al caso en esta reunión – dijo Dumbledore con su usual tono despreocupado –

QUE NO VIENE AL CASO, MALDITO VEJETE POR TU CULPA PASE 10 AÑOS DE MI VIDA CON UNA MALDITA FAMIIA QUE NO LE IMPORTABA ENLO MAS MINIMO L QUE ME PASABA Y QUE ME ENSERRO DURANTE TODA MI INFANCIA EN UNA ALACENA OSCURA DEBAJO DE LAS ESCALERAS, MIENTRAS PUDE HABER SIDO CRIADO POR GENTE QUE EN REALIDAD SÉ PREOCUPARIA POR MI MALDITO VIEJO – dijo Harry con toda la furia que tenia contenida contra Dumbledor por haberle ocultado tantas cosas sobre su vida, Harry iba a continuar gritándole a Dumbledore si no hubiera sido por la fuerte explosión que se escucho que hizo que tanto Dumbledore como el Sr. Potter y Harry se pusieran en guardia y salieran como alma que lleva al diablo hasta abajo donde estaban el resto de los que en ese momento se encontraban en la casa, todos estaban asustados y preocupados.

Son Mortifagos Dumbledore – dijo el Sr. Potter – y por lo que puedo sentir muchos Dementores al igual que otras criaturas –

Bien, Molly quiero que te lleves a Ronald, Ginevra y a Hermione a la Madriguera y desde hay mandes la alarma a todos los miembros de la Orden que encuentres y pon sobre aviso al Ministerio – dijo Dumbledore serio –

Y que pasa con el resto de los niños, son muy jóvenes como para pelear – dijo Molly escandalizada –

Lo siento Molly pero de que ellos participen depende de lo que diga Charlus y en el casi del pequeño Jack de Remus – dijo serio Dumbledore –

Jack te vas a ir ahora con Molly y no quiero ningún pero como respuesta – dijo Remus mirando a su hijo que después miro al Sr. Potter en busca de apoyo pero este negó con la cabeza –

Lo siento Jack pero él es tu padre y yo no puedo hacer nada – dijo serio el Sr. Potter y luego miro al resto de los chicos – ustedes ya saben muy bien que hacer – les dijo mirándolos seriamente –

En ese momento los 6 chicos sacaron su collar con diferentes animales dependiendo de la forma animaga de su portador y señalando cada uno con su propia varita dijeron todos al unísono, _"Rilasciare",_ y cada uno de los presentes pudieron sentir como un poder muy grande surgía de esos 6 chicos y chicas. Luego la Sr. Wesley partió junto con Jack, Ginny, que miraba preocupada a Harry y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en un susurro le dijo "por favor cuídate" a lo que este le sonrió y le contesto de la misma manera "no te preocupes pelirroja, volveré" y partió junto con Harmione y Ron que miraban a su amigo preocupados. Luego de esto todos se pusieron en posición con Dumbledore, el Sr. Potter y Harry a la cabeza y con los demás atrás y antes de salir el Sr. Potter sonrió y dijo.

Puedes sentirlo hijo – le dijo sonriente el abuelo a Harry – eso que sientes es nuestra habilidad para notar seres oscuros – dijo sonriente –

¡WOW! Si que son muchos no abuelo – dijo un sonriente Harry –

Si, son si no me equivoco Mortifagos, Dementores, Vampiros, Gigantes y creo que Hombres lobos, creo que estaremos en clara desventaja – termino sonriendo mientras abrían la puerta y salían todos y frente a ellos el panorama no era tan favorable.

Enfrente a ellos había por lo menos 3 Gigantes, unos 150 Mortifagos y por lo que pudieron ver el 80 novatos, unos 30 Hombres-Lobos, unos 20 Vampiros y muchísimos dementores, pero también pudieron ver como un grupo de unos 30 magos trataba de defenderse de todas esas criaturas y mientras veían miraban mas cuerpos de magos y Muggles tirados en el suelo todos muertos de las más horribles formas, también notaron como de apoco iban apareciendo unos 30 Aurors, viendo esto el grupo donde se encontraban nuestros amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio enfrente de cómo mínimo 200 dementores, al frente de todo se pusieron: Dumbledore, el Sr. Potter, Harry, Lupin, Sirius, Mark, Maria, Sophia y Mary Sue, todos alzaron sus varitas a la vez y exclamaron.

"**_Expecto Patronum" _****– dijeron todos a la vez y de las puntas de sus varitas salieron: un poderoso Fénix, un gran León, un majestuoso Ciervo, un imponente Lobo, dos majestuosas Ciervas, un gran Perro y dos feroces Pumas.**

**Estos poderosos Patronus lograron hacer que todos los dementores huyeran de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la oscuridad, mientras algunos eran destruidos, estos eran los que eran tocados por los Patronus del Sr. Potter y de Dumbledore, luego de esto un gran grupo de Mortifagos, junto con Vampiros y Hombres-Lobos arremetieron contra ellos los Hombres – Lobo iban hasta adelante, con rápidos movimientos y muchos hechizos ****_"HOMORPHUS"_**** varios de los Hombres – Lobo cayeron presas de esos hechizos que dolorosamente los obligaban a volver a transformarse en humanos para luego quedar inconscientes o muy cansados, luego de eso la batalla se volvió encarnizada los seres oscuros los superaban en numero, pero ellos tenían una ventaja, eran mas hábiles y poderosos. **

**Harry se puso a mirar a sus compañeros y pudo notar que Dombledore estaba luchando sin problemas contra unos 10 mortifagos y había sometido a unos 3 Hombres – Lobo; sigio mirando y vio como a su abuelo le estaba llendo paresido que al viejo Dombledore, nada mas que al lo estaban rodeando unos 15 Mortifagos pero este paresia que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto y solo jugaba con ellos; vio a los gemelos y vio lo hábiles y prácticamente invencibles que eran cuando luchaban juntos y sometían con unos pocos problemas a unos cuantos Vampiros; pudo ver como Bill, Charly, el Sr. Wesley y Tonks luchaban contra unos 2 mortifagos cada uno; vio a sus amigos y vio que estos se divertían con los mortifagos cambiando sus colores de piel, cabello, convirtiendo sus túnicas en otras de otros colores y con figuras para luego aturdirlos o atarlos; pero por mas que busco no podía encontrar a Remus y fue en ese momento en que lo pudo ver luchando contra nada mas ni nada menos que contra Bellatrix Lestrange y Rodolphus con algo de dificultad y al verlo en problemas fue en su ayuda, pero no pudo dar más de 10 pasos cuando en su camino se le cruxaron 4 mortifagos y uno que paresia el lider fue el primero en hablar.**

**Así que el pequeño Potter va a ayudar a su querido amigo licántropo, pero no vas a poder ir en su ayuda Potter, ese estúpido licántropo al igual que toda la gente que aprecias va a morir por tu culpa y creo que el primero en morir va a ser ese estúpido licántropo y tu no vas a estar hay para poder ayudarlo – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y al escuchar esa voz enseguida supo a quien pertenecía, Lucius Malfoy **

**Lucius Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa y creo que estos son Crabbe, Goyle y el otro puede ser Nott – dijo Harry inocentemente mientras tenia sujetada fuertemente su varita – pero porque no nos salteamos toda la palabrería y pasamos ala parte en que les pateo su feo y viejo trasero – dijo burlándose de ellos, cosa que hizo que los 4 Mortifagos se enojaran y mandaran 4 crucios a Harry que los eludió muy fácilmente**

**Bueno creo que quieren hacerlo de la manera más difícil ¿no? Así que bueno mas divertido va a ser – dijo Harry al momento en que les apuntaba con la varita – ****_"Desmaius" _****– y logro que impactara en el torpe de Goyle que cayo desmayado – **

"_CORRUPTUS"_** – ****dijo Malfoy –**

"_Reducto"_** – ****dijo Nott – **

"_Cruccio" _– dijo Crabbe –

"_patrocinium exscutum" _– dijo Harry, casi con aburrimiento, mientras los tres hechizos impactaban en el escudo y eran reflejados a sus atacantes, Nott pudo escapar del hechizo por los pelos, Malfoy lo eludió con arrogancia pero el hechizo estuvo a poco de darle y Crabbe fue impactado por su propio hechizo y cayendo un metro para atrás cayo inconsciente – No se porque pero pensé que lo harían mejor, enserio señores me decepcionan, _"CHAINED_" – con ese hechizo Nott por una distracción fue apresado por fuertes cadenas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, dejándolo bien atado – Debo decir Potter que has mejorado pero yo soy mucho mejor – dijo Malfoy con su tono arrogante y arrastrando las palabras - _"Multipla scuro freccette" _– y de la punta de la varita de Malfoy salieron muchas flechas de color negro que se dirigieron contra Harry -

Por favor crees que eso me hará daño _"Freccette luce" – _de la punta de su varita salieron cientos de flechas de un color blanco que llegaba a incandilar en ocasiones y ambos hechizos se encontraron haciendo que todas las flechas negras se estrellaran contra las blancas, creando un gran espectáculo de estallidos de colores blanco y negro - _"CHAINED_" –

Y Malfoy quedo de la misma manera de encerrado que Nott y haciéndoles un encantamiento Silencius a Nott y a Malfoy corrió a donde Remus no solo luchaba contra Bellatrix y su esposo, sino que también luchaba contra Colagusano, y por como vio Harry le estaba yendo muy mal, pero cada vez que se acercaba mas a donde se estaba realizando la pelea le aparecían muchos Vampiros, Hombres – Lobo y Mortifagos tratando de que Harry no llegara a donde Remus ahora estaba siendo torturado por Bellatrix mientras su esposo yacía inconsciente y Colagusano estaba petrificado, Harry corrió a mas no poder hasta que llego a donde estaba Remus.

"_Aeternus Pyros" _– dijo Harry apuntando a Bellatrix que esquivo el hechizo y esta vez sin decirle cosas estúpidas empezaron una encarnizada batalla en la que Harry poco a poco iba ganando terreno.

"_Desmaio_" – y el hechizo de Harry fue desviado por Bellatrix que estaba muy cansada y herida por todas las maldiciones que un furioso Harry le estaba lanzando, cuando de repente escucho una voz que le provoco que inmediatamente la cicatriz le doliera – Voldemor -


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La Muerte de Lunático

Voldemort – dijo Harry al sentir ese ya pequeño dolor en la cicatriz

Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeño Potter – dijo una voz fría y que causaba temor en quien lo escuchaba, no así en Harry, como en algunos magos que se atrevían a desafiarlo, su nombre Lord Voldemort o como era conocido Tom Malvoro Riddle –veo que te has hecho más fuerte en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto

Tienes razón Tom, mucho tiempo sin vernos – dijo Harry serio y tranquilo mientas se daba la vuelta para verlo a la cara desafiante, mientras tenia bien sujeta su varita – sabes cada vez q te veo estas más viejo, y cada vez te veo más débil, la vejes te estará haciendo daño viejito – dijo en tono de burla Harry –

Maldito niño _"Avada kedavra"_ – dijo Voldemort –

"_patrocinium exscutum"_ – dijo Harry y en ese momento una luz blanca lo empezó a rodear a Harry y al impactar el maleficio asesino reboto en este y fue devuelto a Voldemort, que un poco sorprendido logro evitarlo –

Así que has estado practicando un poco Potter, me sorprende, pero igual, yo soy mucho más poderoso que tu, _"Reducto"_

"_Protego"_ – y el hechizo reboto enfureciendo más a Voldemort que lo desvió de su camino - _"Desmaio"_ – Voldemort lo esquivo –

"_CORRUPTUS"_ – Harry por poco lo esquivo y contra ataco con un hechizo de desarme – Crees que con eso me derrotaras Potter, _"Avada kedavra"_ – Harry tuvo dificultades en esquivarlo pero igual logro esquivarlo por los pelos –

_"Freccette luce"_ – y cientos de dardos de color blanco fueron en contra de Voldemort y lograron impactar en el unas cuantas en el brazo izquierdo y en el pecho y unas pocas en el pie derecho –

AH MALDITO NIÑO TE MATARE AHORA _"Avada kedavra" _– y Harry otra vez lo esquivo por los pelos –_ "Cruccio"_

Esta vez Harry no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el hechizo en el pecho, haciéndolo caer de dolor, pero aun así no grito ni hizo signo alguno de sufrimiento, no quería que ese maldito lo viera sufrir.

"_Cruccio", "Cruccio", "Cruccio", "Cruccio", _

El impacto de cuatro maleficios crucciatus hizo que Harry que, a pesar de estar recibiendo el impacto de un Cruccio, se estaba levantando, este se cayera al suelo por el dolor que estos ya 5 Crucciatus le hacían y esto le proboco que sus fuerzas poco a poco empezaran a menguar, pero a pesar de todo no grito, aguanto la tortura por casi 10 minutos, en los que la tortura no disminuyo, al, Voldemor, cortar la tortura estaba apunto de caer inconsciente, pero aun así, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se levanto y afronto a lo que podría ser su muerte.

Me decepcionaste mucho Potter, pensé que eras más fuerte, - dijo Voldemort con falsa decepción – pero bueno, salúdame a tus padres Potter, - y apunto a Harry con su varita – sabes antes de morir te voy a dar el privilegio de morir bajo una maldición creada por mí, _"Distruggere interno"_ –

Pero todos sucedió muy rápido, antes de llegar a ser tocado por la maldición, una figura alta se interpuso entre él y la maldición, haciendo que luego cayera al suelo abatido. Harry al verlo se le vino el mundo al suelo, era Remus Lupin, se había puesto entre él y la maldición, otra persona moría por salvarlo, primero sus padres, luego Sirius y ahora Remus, él ultimo de los amigos de sus padres moría por salvarlo, al verlo a la cara vio que agonizaba y de repente sintió la risa burlona de Voldemort.

Mira Bella, la lobito se sacrifico por el pequeño Potter – dijo Voldemort burlandose del – disfruta tu ultimo minuto de vida Lupin y tu Potter te dejare estar por un minuto jajajaja

Harry – dijo Remus en voz casi audible – no estés triste, afín me voy a volver a ver con Sirius, James y Lily, sabes creo que eso va a ser muy divertido – dijo Remus tratando de hacerle sacar una sonrisa a un triste Harry –

Lo Siento Remus, por mi culpa vas a morir – dijo Harry muy triste y casi llorando –

No es tu culpa de que yo muera, yo morí cumpliendo el juramento que le hice a Sirius y a tu padre de protegerte hasta mí ultimo día de vida y estoy feliz por eso – dijo Remus con una débil sonrisa – Ahora quiero que le digas a Tonks que la amo mucho y que siempre la amare, y que siento no estar hay para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, y dile a Jack que lamento no poder estar más tiempo con el y que estoy muy orgulloso del – dijo Remus muy débil –

¿Hijo?, Así que estabas con Tonks e ibas atener un hijo y no m dijiste ¿ eh? – dijo Harry sorprendido –

Si, te lo iba a decir cuando esta pelea terminara y hable con Tonks y decidimos que tu fueras el padrino – dijo Remus con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a toser muy fuerte y empezar a escupir sangre – creo que se me acaba el tiempo Harry

Dile a mis padres que los quiero y a Sirius que lo siento y también lo siento por vos, por mi culpa no vas a poder conocer a tu hijo – dijo Harry tratando de no quebrarse frente a Voldemort y a todos esos Mortifagos –

No... lo... sientas – dijo muy débil Remus – tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de la persona en la que te has convertido – dijo cada vez más suave – chau Harry, yo también estoy orgulloso de ti – y con esto Remus J. Lupin murió

Remus, ¡REMUS! – grito con furia mientras una sed de venganza lo fue segando

Luego de la muerte de Remus, todo se oscureció de repente y Harry rodeado de una extraña aura entre blanca y negra, aunque mucho más blanca que negra, se fue levantando y con la varita en mano giro para ponerse enfrente de Voldemort y Bellatrix.

Esta imagen de Harry era muy terrorífica, tenia un aspecto oscuro, con un aura entre blanco y negro, con sus ojos en su totalidad oscurecidos y su cara iluminada por la aparición de una repentina tormenta eléctrica que era cada vez mas fuerte, a sus pies la tierra temblaba y rocas de diferentes tamaños iban siendo levitados formando un circulo entre Harry, Voldemor y Bellatrix.

Todas las peleas que se estaban realizando se detuvieron, todos sin excepción, Vampiros, Gigantes, Hombres – Lobo, Mortifagos, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, de la Orden de la Luz, Aurors y otros Magos y Muggles que estaban escondidos se pararon para mirar el espectáculo que era la pelea entre Harry y Voldemort, la siguiente tortura de Voldemort contra Harry, en la que varias personas trataron de impedirlo pero había una especie de fuerza que les impedía llegar hasta la zona en la que la batalla se realizaba, también vieron la caída de Remus, su charla con Harry y su posterior muerte, en la que ya varios conocidos de Remus tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas y luego, todos sin excepción miraban aterrados lo que la furia de Harry provocaba y también Algunos podían sentir toda esa energía oscura y blanca que liberaba Harry, claro que también notaron que la magia blanca que liberaba Harry era mayor a la oscura, aunque esta ultima en ocasiones era superior que la blanca.

Harry no trataba de detenerse, quería matarlos, a los dos, a Voldemort y a Bellatrix, ellos les sacaron a casi toda su familia, a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus e iban a pagar muy caro eso.

El no sabia que es lo que hacia estaba en una especie de transe y con un movimiento de su mano un trueno callo a un par de centímetros de Bellatrix, que hizo que esta por la fuerza por la que cayo, si no estaba muerta estaba casi en coma, y con otro movimiento de su mano un trueno cayo en el lugar en el que hace unos momentos estaba Voldemort que logro esquivarlo por poco.

"_Avada Kedavra" _– dijo Voldemort –

Con un simple movimiento de su mano una roca se interpuso entre el y el hechizo y con otro movimiento de, esta vez su varita, un potente rayo cayo por encima de Voldemort, que este medio muerto, más muerto que vivo logro poner la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y escapo y con eso la mayoría de los mortifagos escaparon, entre ellos una Bellatrix siendo cargada por Crabbe. Luego de esto, Harry ya sin fuerzas que lo mantengan en pie cayo desmayado y así ese campo de fuerza que mantenía a todo el mundo fuera de la pelea que se estaba realizando entre Harry y Voldemort lograran llegar a donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de Remus y luego con un poco de dificultad, debido a que algo de energía quedo en la zona donde se realizo al increíble pelea entre Voldemort y Harry, en la que este ultimo dejo muy malherido a Voldemort, pero eso le costo a Harry quedar en un estado delicado al gastar tanta cantidad de magia y energía.

El Sr. Potter, junto con Sophia y Maria fueron los primeros en llegar con Harry, mientras que Dumbledore llego con Remus, seguido de Arthur y Bill, Dumbledore al llegar con Remus lo primero que hizo fue limpiarle la sangre que había en su cara y alrededor del luego se levanto y miro a Arthur y a Bill y ellos al verlo les pareció que el viejo director del colegio había envejecido muchos años de golpe, indico que lo llevaran al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix para luego en la reunión de emergencia de la Orden den la mala noticia, luego fue adonde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, junto al estaban Sirius, Mark, Mary Sue, Maria y Sophia y el Sr. Potter que estaba por llevárselo.

Adonde te lo llevas Charlus – dijo Dumbledore –

¿A donde crees? – dijo el Sr. Potter – lo voy a traer para el entierro de Remus, pero antes voy a ir por Jack y le voy a tener que decir la mala noticia – dijo el Sr. Potter con tristeza – luego te avisare para cuando tendremos que ir a ver a la Sra. Espectra

Luego de decir esto aparecio el Profesor Stuart junto con la Profesora Strong y el Profesor Lee, estos se llevaron a Harry y también se llevaron al resto de los chicos, mientras el Sr. Potter junto con Dumbledor se dirigían a La Madriguera a dar la mal noticia.

Al llegar a La Madriguera los recibió una muy nerviosa y preocupada Molly Wesley, junto con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Jack, este ultimo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de los ancianos presintió que algo malo había pasado.

¿Qué paso Albus? – dijo la Sra. Weasley al ver a los dos ancianos –

Algo terrible sucedió – dijo el Sr. Potter con tristeza – en la batalla Remus Lupin fue asesinado por Voldemort – luego de decir esto un silencio sepulcral hubo en el living de La Madriguera – y luego de eso Harry peleo con Voldemort y llego a dejarlo muy malherido, pero... – luego de decir esto sé cayo al darse cuenta de que Jack había quedado shockeado por la noticia de la muerte de su padre y luego el Sr. Potter fue con el i luego de desmayarlo dirijio su mirada a los demas.

Paso por algo muy malo, el estaba muy ilusionado por volber a ver a su padre y ahora esta noticia le hizo mucho mal, creo que lo llevare con los demas chicos aver si ellos podrian contenerlo – dijo triste el Sr. Potter –

¿Pero dónde está Harry Señor? ¿ Qué pasó con el? – dijo Ginny adelantandose a todos al hablar, muy preocupada por Harry –

Bueno creo que eso me toca decir ami, tu llevatelo contigo Adonde estan los demas Charlus – dijo el Profesor Dumbledore con su comun todo de voz tranquilo – bueno Harry, ahora esta en la casa de Charlus, junto con los demas chicos y otras personas que viven hay, y su estado es delicado – dijo esta ultima palabra con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz – en su batalla con Voldemort uso mucha energia y utilizo una gran cantidad de magia y quedo inconsiente luego de que Voldemort huyera y esta en una especie de sueño del que solo el podra salir, en estos momentos el esta manteniendose vivo solo por las reserbas de magia y energia que el tiene y solo hay q tener pa...

¡PLAFF!

Se escucho un fuerte golpe de una puerta y todos al mirar quien había sido, había sido Ginny que se había ido a su cuarto. Ron mira las escaleras y luego miro a Hermione a los ojos y le dijo con una vos baja, solo para que ellos dos escucharan.

Ve, ella te ara mas caso a vos que a mí – dijo Ron tranquilo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Hermione y se sonrojaba un poco al ver que ella también lo miraba a los ojos –

Si – dijo simplemente Hermione mientras se sonrojaba al cruzar su mirada con la de Ron –

Hermione subió despacio hasta la puerta del cuarto en donde dormía ella con Ginny. Hermione sabia que es lo que le pasaba a su amiga, porque desde que Harry había desaparecido ella había estado muy sensible y deprimida y aunque ella trataba de negarlo diciendo que lo había superado y "¿Ese maldito arrogante me va a gustar? que buena broma"

Hermione la conocía y sabia que en el fondo aunque trataba de dejar que nadie supiera que a ella le seguía gustando Harry, aunque muchos se tragaron el cuento de que solo se sentía mal, otros como Hermione y la Sra. Weasley sabían la verdad, nada mas que esta ultima solo sospechaba. Hermione toco un par de veces y sintió un débil pase y entro en el cuarto para encontrar a Ginny acostada en su cama dándole la espalda.

¿Estas bien Ginny? – Ginny solo negó con un débil no mientras seguía dándole la espalda- ¿Es por Harry?

Si – respondió Ginny –

¿Qué pasa Ginny? – pregunto preocupada Hermione –

Estoy preocupada por él, esta muy débil y puede morir y lo ultimo que hablamos fue que le grite y le grite cosas feas y hoy cuando nos vimos devuelta no tuve el valor de hablarle y ahora puede morir y yo... – no pudo continuar porque rompió en llanto y Hermione abrazo cariñosamente a su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla –

Tranquila Ginny, tienes que olvidarlo, olvídalo porque te hace daño todo esto, y si no puedes olvidarlo trata – hablo Hermione mientras Ginny solo asentía –

----------------------------------------- En el Reino de la Luz -----------------------------------------

El Sr. Potter acababa de llegar y había puesto a Jack en la Enfermería en una cama junto a Harry, que, según había dicho en más o menos 1 semana o 2 estaría bien, mientras que Jack solo estaba Shockeado.

2 Semanas habían pasado y todos los chicos estaban muy nerviosos por 2 cosas, una por que Harry no despertaba y dos porque al otro día comenzaban las clases en Hogwarst; a pedido de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los Wesley sé habian transladado por esas dos semanas al Castillo del Rey de la Lz, en donde podian vigilar como seguia Harry en su recuperacion, y como la ciudad era muy protegida Lord Voldemort no podia hacercarse hay, entonses los chicos gozaban de total tranquilidad, y fueron guiados por Jack, Sirius, Mark y Sue, como la habian desidido llamar, mientras que Sophia y Maria se quedaban todos los dias esperando a que su hermano despertara.

Mientras Maria y Sophia esperaban a que su querido hermano se dignara a despertarse, los demás salían por la ciudad conociendo todo y visitando tiendas y cosas por el estilo.

La ciudad _"dū shì huī"_, como era llamada, estaba rodeada por una Muralla de unos como mínimo 16 a 22 metros de largo y unos 7 a 9 de ancho, en las murallas exteriores, en las interiores eran de mas o menos 30 metros de largo y 10 de ancho, con muchos soldados protegiendo ambas murallas y también las puertas, también pasaron por el Puerto y vieron a cientos de naves entrando y saliendo continuamente, eran algunas naves de unos 10 metros de largo y unos 3 o 4 de ancho con 1 vela que lo impulsa, aunque era solo para disimular un poco porque era expandida mágicamente para parecer 5 o más veces más grande de lo que era y se impulsaba por magia; luego fueron al mercado donde vieron que en él sé vendian cosas mucho mas variadas y de mejor calidad que en el Callejon Diagon y a precios un poco más baratos; pasearon por la Plaza central que se encontraba enfrente de las puertas del Castillo del Rey. Luego de varias horas de estar dando vueltas y vueltas por gran parte de la Ciudad volvieron al Castillo, donde lo estaban esperando en la enfermería un cabezabajo Harry, que estaba, supuestamente siendo regañado por 2 mujeres, dos eran sus hermanas y otra era una señora mayor, de casi la misma edad que el Sr. Potter y por lo que se podía ver en su pelo, había algunos rasgos de color pelirrojo aunque pálidos, cuando los chicos entraron al ver esto no pudieron con la tentación y se empezaron a reír de la cara que tenia Harry al ser regañado por sus hermanas y por esa señora que parecía ser su abuela.

... Me entendiste Harry, nada de líos, ni bromas ni nada peligroso cuando estés en el colegio, no hagas enojar a ninguno de tus profesores y no te metas en problemas – termino la Señora con su largo discurso mirando a Harry muy seria –

Pero abuela, yo no busco a los problemas, los p... – pero no pudo continuar ya que su abuela lo interrumpió –

Los problemas me buscan a mí – comento entre un tono de enfado y diversión – si supieras de las de veces que eh tenido que escuchar eso, eres igual que tu abuelo y tu padre, sin duda alguna eres todo un Potter – termino de decir divertida y orgullosa –

Hola Sra. Potter – dijeron Sirius, Jack, Mark y Sue a la ver mientras que Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaba sorprendidos –

Hola Sra. Potter – pudieron decir los demás –

Hola muchachos, se divirtieron hoy en su paseo – dijo con una sonrisa la Sra. Potter-

Si Sra. – contesto Sirius –

Muy bien, ahora yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer, adios muchachos – y salio la Sra. Potter –

Adios – dijieron los chicos -


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Regreso a Hogwarst y Concierto

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba despertándose en su cuarto con una sonrisa al recordar que ese día volverían a Hogwarst y harían muchas bromas, molestarían mucho y las practicas de su banda, los conciertos y todo, espera, banda, concierto, ¡CONCIERTO!, Tenían un concierto ese mismo día y no habían practicado.

Con eso Harry se levanto y sin fijarse como estaba, con solo un pantalón y nada arriba, salió en busca de los demás para practicar y los encontró a todos en la cocina de su casa en Londres; La noche anterior luego de todo un día de ruegos les dejaron pasar la ultima noche en su casa en Londres a solo los chicos, entonces Harry, Sirius, Jack, Mark, Mary Sue, Sophia. Maria, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron a su casa y se quedaron hasta tarde hablando ya que a ellos les dijeron que les iban a mandar con un translador directo a Hogwarst cuando falte media hora para que llegue el tren.

¡¡Chicos!! La banda... concierto... hoy de noche... banquete... bienvenida – dijo Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento, ero al ver a la cara de todos y el sonrojo de Hermione, Ginny y Sue y el enfado de sus hermanas se dio cuenta de cómo estaba pero antes de irse grito – ¡TENEMOS QUE PRACTICAR PARA EL CONCIERTO DE HOY DE NOCHE EN EL BANQUETE DE BIENBENIDA DEL COLEGIO! –

Con eso los chicos reaccionaron y se levantaron de golpe y fueron corriendo a la sala donde practicaban y luego de gritos y practicas, practicas, gritos, enojos, risas y nervios por su primer concierto fueron que acordaron que canciones cantar y dieron por terminado la practica cuando los abuelos Potter se aparecieron afuera de la puerta donde practicaban con la banda, junto con Tonks, Bill y los Gemelos. Al llegar se encontraron con una escena muy rara, al entrar en la sala, vieron a todos los chicos callados, todos alrededor de unas orejas extensibles que salían de una puerta, todos vieron y a los únicos que no veían eran a Ginny y a Harry, que al parecer estaban hablando atrás de una puerta.

Los gemelos y Tonks se acercaron para escuchar riendo divertidos mientras Bill dudaba si ir o no, hasta que le gano la curiosidad y fue, al igual que el abuelo Potter mientras la abuela Potter bufaba disgustada y decía en voz baja, " niños, son todos unos niños, ni conversaciones privadas pueden tener", pero dejo de pensar eso cuando un grito se escucho en toda la sala, proveniente de obviamente Ginny.

¡¡PERO QUE TE CREES QUE ERAS POTTER!!, ¡¡NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME CON QUIEN VERME O NO!! - gritaba una muy enojada Ginny –

SOY TU AMIGO Y QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA VOS PORQUE TE QUIERO Y TE DIGO QUE CONOSCO A ESE TIPO Y ES UN MAL TIPO – le grito enfadado Harry –

PERO AUN ASI TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME ESO, ESTA BIEN TIENES BUENA INTENCION PERO NO TENIAS QUE ESCRIBIRLE UNA CARTA AMENAZANDOLO – contesto Ginny aun enfadada – ¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE? NO CREO QUE LO HAYAS HECHO SOLOPOR LO QUE DECIS

Si pero antes espera un momento – dijo tranquilamente Harry mientras se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y la abría de golpe dejando a todos paralizados – ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEN? ¿ NO SE PUEDE TENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN PRIBADA EN PAZ? – grito enfadado Harry mirando a todos los que estaban alrededor de la Oreja Extensible – "_Accio Orejas Extensibles" – _con eso un par de Orejas extensibles salieron de los bolsillos de los gemelos y de Sirius, al igual que de Ron y Mark, luego se volvió a la habitación y golpeo la puerta –

Luego intentaron escuchar pero se dieron cuanta que tenia un hechizo para que no oyeran de lo que hablaran. Luego de media hora salieron una Ginny, shockeada, con el pelo alborotado y sonrojada y un Harry con el pelo más alborotado, sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa. Al salir ambos fueron por caminos separados, Harry fue a su cuarto que compartía con Ron, Sirius, Jack y Mark, mientras que Ginny fue al cuarto que compartía con Hermione y Sue, lo gracioso fue que ambos golpearon la puerta al mismo tiempo y también salieron al mismo tiempo 15 minutos después y llegaron al vestíbulo donde todos estaban esperándolos.

¿Porque esas caras chicos? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Sirius – ¿tuvieron una charla interesante? – termino de decir con un tono inquisidor –

Por tu bien, será mejor que te calles Sirius, si no queres terminar mal – amenazo Harry –

Luego de eso nadie hablo y tocaron el translador que los llevo a todos a una sala contigua al Gran Comedor en donde seria el concierto de los chicos, al llegar rápidamente agarraron sus instrumentos y los pusieron en sus lugares, repasaron como iba a ser la cosa y luego de terminar todo pusieron en posiciones y Dumbledore puso una gran cortina tapándolos a todos ellos mientras entraban todos los alumnos, ya que la ceremonia de selección ya había pasado, cuando todos se hubieran puesto en esa sala Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar.

Bueno alumnos, esto es una forma inusual de empezar las clases pero antes de que vayan a cenar un grupo de música de varios alumnos nuevos de Hogwarst y de otros no tan nuevos van a tocar un par de canciones para iniciar el año.

Luego de decir esto se abrió el telón dejando ver a Sirius en la batería en la parte de atrás del escenario pero arriba de una pequeña plataforma, a Jack con las cosas de DJ a la derecha de Sirius y también en una pequeña plataforma, a Mark con su guitarra en la parte de adelante y a la izquierda del escenario, vieron a la nueva incorporación de la banda, a Ron en el bajo, vale decir que este echo de que Ron supiera tocar el bajo sorprendió a Harry y a Hermione ya que ellos no lo sabían, al igual que los otros chicos, Ron estaba a la derecha del cantante y líder de la banda, Harry que estaba mas delante de todos con su guitarra y al igual que todos con un micrófono cerca.

Buenas Hogwarst – grito Harry con el micrófono, sacando varios gritos de jubilo de entre todos los presentes – nosotros somos, Sirius Black Jr. En la batería – luego de decir esto Sirius hizo una demostración mientras una luz iluminaba donde estaba – Jack Lupin como DJ – luego de esto Jack hizo lo mismo que Sirius, mientras otra luz lo iluminaba – Mark Stone como Guitarrista – Mark imito a Jack y a Sirius – Ron Weasley como bajista – Ron hizo lo mismo que los demás – y yo Harry Potter, como guitarrista y vocalista de la banda, y juntos somos "Otra dimensión",

(esta canción es de MANÁ y se llama "MANDA UNA SEÑAL" muy recomendada)

Bueno vamos a comenzar con algo suave – dijo Ron –

Te quiero, si te quiero  
Voy andando como fiera  
Tras tus pies, amor.

Te veo y te deseo  
Pero tú tienes tu dueño  
Y no te puedes safar.

Los días se pasan sin ti,  
Las noches se alargan sin ti  
Sin tu amor, sin tus besos.

Ay, si tuvieras libertad,  
A tu lado yo estaría amor,  
Hey, dame, dame una señal,  
Cuando seas libre mi amor.

Ay, no lo puedo soportar,  
No me quiero derrumbar,  
Mándame un mensaje, una señal,  
Manda una señal de amor,  
Manda una señal amor.

Te veo acorralada,  
De unos brazos q no te dejan mover,  
Te deseo y me deseas  
Pero estas muy aprisionada corazón.

Y no viviré sin tu amor,  
Y no parare hasta tener,  
Tu amor y tus besos.

Hey, estoy viviendo sin vivir,  
Estoy muriendo sin poder morir,  
Hey, dime, dime tell me tu,  
Cuando seas libre mi amor.

Ay no lo puedo soportar,  
No me quiero derrumbar,  
Mándame un mensaje, una señal,  
Mándame tu luz amor,  
Manda una señal amor.

Vivir, sin ti vivir,  
Estarse muriendo sin morir;  
Estar, sin ti, estar,  
Estarse muriendo sin morir,  
Amor, donde estarás,  
Manda un mensaje, una señal,  
Y no, no pararé,  
No viviré sin ti amor, no.

Al terminar la canción muchos gritos salieron de las chicas hacia los chicos, ya que según ellas estaban guapísimos, mientras los profesores en un lugar un poco apartado pero aun pudiendo ver al grupo de los chicos aplaudía contentos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, claro todos menos Snape.

¡WOW!¿Que les pareció la canción Hogwarst?– dijo esta vez Mark, a esto varios gritos le siguieron varios gritos – creo que les esta gustando todo por ahora ¿no crees Harry?

Eso si – dijo Harry – ahora vamos con algo mas fuerte, quiero verlos a todos agitando, pero cuidado con los más pequeños que los pueden lastimar – termino de decir Harry mientras la música estaba por empezar – vamos un... dos... ¡TRES!

( esta canción es de LINKIN PARK y es "BY MYSELF" muy recomendable)

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust none and live in loneliness?  
Because I can´t hold on when I´m streached so thin  
I make the right moves but I´m lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself [myself

[x2  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can´t rely on myself

[Chorus:  
I can´t hold on  
To what I want when I´m stretched so thin  
It´s all too much to take in  
I can´t hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in 

- VAMOS HOGWARST QUIERO VERLOS SALTANDO, VAMOS, VAMOS – grito emocionado Harry mientras saltaba -

If I  
Turn my back I´m defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they´ll  
Take from me ´till everything is gone  
If I let them go I´ll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I´ll be outrun  
If I´m killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I´ll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself [myself

[x2  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can´t rely on myself

[Chorus

How do you think I´ve lost so much  
I´m so afraid that I´m out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to

[x2  
Don´t you know  
I can´t tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can´t seem to convince myself why  
I´m stuck on the outside

[Chorus x2

¡¡Sí!!, wow bueno ahora les dejamos con nuestra ultima canción, esta es mi favorita y espero que a ustedes también le guste – dijo Harry un poco agitado –

(esta canción es de LINKIN PARK y se llama "NUMB" muy recomendable)

I´m tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don´t know what you´re expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

[Chorus  
I´ve become so numb I can´t feel you there  
I´ve become so tired so much more aware  
I´ve becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can´t you see that you´re smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

[Chorus  
I´ve become so numb I can´t feel you there  
I´ve become so tired so much more aware  
I´ve becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus  
I´ve become so numb I can´t feel you there  
I´ve become so tired so much more aware  
I´ve becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

[Chorus  
I´ve become so numb I can´t feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I´ve become so numb I can´t feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

Luego de esto muchos gritos se escucharon en todo el salón que fueron cortándose poco a poco a medida que Harry empezaba a hablar.

bueno fue un placer tocar antes del banquete y quiero darle las gracias al Profesor Dumbledore de dejarnos tocar aquí y bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión – termino de decir Harry mientras Dumbledore y los otros cuatro Jefes de Casa iban llevando a alumnos devuelta al Gran Comedor

¡SÍ! – grito emocionado Sirius mientras saltaba alegre, a lo que se sumo Mark, Harry y Ron – jejeje

Espera un momento – dijo Harry deteniéndose a lo que le siguieron los demás – ¿ porque saltamos? – pregunto inocentemente –

Por nuestro primer concierto – dijo alegre Sirius – Esto hay que celebrarlo

Luego de decir esto a Harry se le ilumino la cara al llegarle una idea genial de cómo celebrar su primer concierto, luego se lo dijo a los demás y todos con caras de complicidad fueron a la puerta del salón donde ya lo esperaban, Hermione, Ginny, Sophia, Maria y Sue que los miraban con caras alegres por el concierto.

wow chicos eso fue genial – dijo emocionada Sue – estuvieron geniales – termino de decir mientras las demás le daban la razón

Si muy lindo todo pero tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor, ahora – dijo Hermione, luego de eso fueron al Gran Comedor y al entrar fueron recibidos con muchos aplausos y silbidos –

Luego de todo ese alboroto y de que encontraran un lugar en donde sentarse, el Profesor Dumbledore se levanto y poco a poco todas las conversaciones se fueron apagando hasta quedar todo en un completo silencio.

Bueno antes de empezar con el banquete hay unos anuncios que merecen ser dichos – dijo Dumbledore serio – primero es que el profesor Severus Snape, por motivos personales no va a poder dar clases este año y la profesora que va a suplantar al Prof. Snape va a ser la Señora Alicia Connor – al decir esto una señora de más o menos la misma edad que el Sr. Potter y Dumbledore se levanto y dejo ver a una señora con pelos canosos y con algún rastro de lo que alguna vez fue un pelo rubio y lacio, luego de levantarse y que los alumnos aplaudieran a su nueva profesora ella se sentó a la izquierda de Dumbledore – segundo anuncio es que como todos los años el puesto de profesor de DCLAO esta vacante y para ocupar ese puesto este año esta El Señor Charlus Potter – y con eso el Sr. Potter se levanto desde la izquierda de la Sra. Connor y luego de varios aplausos se volvió a sentar – el tercer anuncio es la incorporación de 3 nuevas materias: Magia Antigua que va a ser impartida por el hermano de otro de nuestros queridos profesores, es el profesor Flitwik – luego de decir esto se levanto de su silla el hermano mayor del profesor de encantamientos y era igual a este nada más que este era mucho más viejo – la otra materia nueva será Artes Marciales y Esgrima que seran impartidas por la Profesora Lee y el Profesor Lee, respectivamente – luego de decir esto ambos hermanos se levantaron y fueron bien resibidos por los alumnos – el cuarto y ultimo anuncio es que el Club de Duelo sera reabierto pero por ahora no tenemos profesor y cuando lo tengamos empezaran las clases que seran los sabados en la tarde de 2 horas de duracion – luego de decir esto se sento pero luego de resibir un codazo de la Prof. McGonnagal se volvió a levantar y volvió a hablar – casi me olvidaba pero tenemos un par de nuevos alumnos que empezaran las clases este año, señoritas Potter y Stone que van a empezar en 5° año, también la señorita Connor que empezara 6° año junto con los señores Black, Lupin y Stone y el señor Roberts que empezara en 7° -

Luego de decir esto los chicos se fueron caminando hasta la mesa de profesores donde encima de un taburete estaba el sombrero seleccionador, poco a poco fueron yendo a ser seleccionados, Sirius, Jack, Mark, Sophia, Maria y Sue quedaron en Gryffindor, y luego llego el turno de la chica Connor.

Rose Connor –

Luego una chica de pelo largo y rubio camino sonriente hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador, era muy bonita, Harry al verla quedo embobado viéndola, hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió y Harry le sonrió también y quedaron conectados con su mirada por un segundo, luego ella se sentó en el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos el Sombrero la mando a Gryffindor.

Andrew Roberts –

Luego un chico alto un poco más alto que Ron camino elegantemente hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador, era un poco musculoso y tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, a Harry al verlo no pudo sacarse la idea de que este chico debía de ser pariente de Dumbledore porque tenia algunos rasgos en común. Luego de unos minutos el Sombrero le mando a Gryffindor.

Muy bien luego de esto, pues a comer – dijo el Prof. Dumbledore con una sonrisa y luego se sentaba y continuaba conversando con la profesora McGonnagal –

Luego de esto Rose y Andrew se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor, Rose se sentó en un asiento vacío a la izquierda de Harry y Andrew hizo lo mismo pero en un asiento a la izquierda de Rose.

Así que tú eres Harry Potter – dijo Rose mientras sonreía – yo soy Rose Connor – dijo tendiéndole una mano a Harry mientras este la estrechaba y le sonreía –

Yo soy Andrew Roberts, un placer Harry – dijo el chico eh hizo lo mismo que Rose había hecho –

Por curiosidad tú eres nieta de la Prof. Connor – dijo Harry mirando a Rose –

No bromees Harry, sabes que lo soy, has visto mi aura y sabes que lo soy, al igual que Andrew es nieto de Dumbledore y tú de Potter – dijo sonriendo alegremente – y eso significa que somos sus respectivos herederos – termino diciéndolo en voz baja, cosa que solo escucharon Harry y Andrew

Lo sabia pero era solo para disimular – contesto Harry sonriendo –

Luego de eso ellos empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier tema haciendo buenas migas los tres desde un comienzo y empezaron a hacer bromas entre ellos a lo que luego se sumaron el resto de los chicos, pero había una sola persona en el grupo que no estaba muy contenta por la aparición de Rose y esa era Ginny que estaba muy celosa por como Harry la miraba a ella y de la forma en que ellos dos se trataban.

El Profesor Dumbledore miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con la Prof. Connor y con el Prof. Potter sobre la guerra y la posibilidad de una alianza entre los 3 reinos, el de la Luz, el del Fuego y el del Agua.

Miren a los chicos, se llevan muy bien y eso que recién se conocen – dijo la Prof. Connor-

Si, como nosotros lo hicimos en nuestra adolescencia, - dijo el Prof. Potter mientras sonreía –

SI, - dijo el Prof. Dumbledore – fue hace bastante tiempo, pero la amistad no se ha roto – termino sonriendo –

Dumbledore será mejor que luego del banquete nos reunamos los tres con nuestros herederos para ver como hacemos con la alianza y los planes de acción en caso de ataque – dijo la Prof. Connor seria –

Nunca cambiaras Alicia, sigues igual de mandona que en antaño – dijo sonriendo el Prof. Potter –

Eso se llama madurar Charlus y me paréese que tu no lo has hecho todavía – contesto un poco enfadada – pero si espero que tu Albus hayas madurado un poco en el tiempo que ha transcurrido y no le sigas la corriente a este inmaduro – termino de decir mirando al Prof. Dumbledore mientras este sonreía y murmuraba "Algunas cosas nunca cambian"

En la mesa de Gryffindor estaba sucediendo una discusión parecida a la que estaba pasando en la mesa de profesores.

¿Pero como puedes decir algo así sobre un profesor? – dijo Rose enfadada con Harry

Bueno linda es la verdad, el Prof. Snape de seguro debe de estar lamiéndole las botas a Voldemort en este momento – dijo Harry enojado con la chica – Mortifago una vez Mortifago por siempre, dijo una vez mi padrino y de seguro tenia razón – dijo luego poniéndose un poco triste por su padrino pero de esto nadie se dio cuenta –

Bueno si el Prof. Dumbledore le dio una oportunidad debe de haber sido por algo – contesto enfadada Rose, mientras Andrew trataba de calmar la situación y los demás se reían de la discusión de los chicos –

Le habrá dicho una mentira y el Prof. Dumbledore se la creyó de seguro, recordad que Snape es un especialista en Occlumancia –

Hay, pero igual tenemos que confiar en la opinión de nuestros abuelos porque son más grandes y más sabios que nosotros – dijo exasperada Rose mientras giraba la cabeza para no mirar a Harry mientras este hacia lo mismo – eres un chiquillo inmaduro –

Y tu una enana insufrible – contesto Harry mientras los demás sonreían y continuaban comiendo mientras Harry y Rose seguían despotricando contra el otro muy enojados el uno con el otro y Andrew trataba de hacer que ambos superaran su orgullo y se disculparan el uno con el otro, mientras Dumbledore trataba de hacer lo mismo con sus dos amigos -


End file.
